Past Memories
by Ur Example
Summary: Hideval is a young and upcoming Ice Wizard, anxious to find his brother and sister. But along the way he finds old and new friends alike! He might have even found love. Check this out! I suck at summaries! 'Chapter Seven' up!
1. Old and New Friends

Past Memories

"Cold Beam!" The sound of ice materializing in the air then striking its target echoed through the canyons along with the name of a spell called out by a young man. The man dropped down and picked up the tooth of the fire boar he just killed on his way to the dungeon. He wore a dark starlight with pride, and held a Mystic shield along with his favorite Maple Staff, a gift from his parents. He wore black snowshoes, and a black bandana which covered most of his purple metrosexual hair. He wore blue rimless glasses, showing his sight wasn't really excellent. This was Hideval Esper of Elinia. An Ice and Lightning Wizard. A cocky one at that.

He killed more boars with only a few waves of his staff, the Mystic shield and Magic guard lessening the damage whenever they escaped the freezing Cold Beam. A few boars snuck up on him, but he killed them too. "I need to remind myself why I'm going to the dungeon…" He muttered to himself dropping down into the canyons where the entrance to the foreboding dungeon stood. His gulp was audible, as only the toughest monsters lived in the dungeons. Well, after Sleepywood that is. He entered the dungeon and killed off a few Slimes before dropping lower into the dungeon.

After about three hours, he reached the Sleepywood hotel, where he donned a blue sauna robes, and put his things into his pack, keeping only his beloved staff out. He could use a little relaxing for once. The constant searching never helped him out, as this was a big island, and finding two people on it was no easy venture. He set the staff down next to him and rested in a lying position. Soon, he drifted off to sleep.

H+H

_Hideval was much younger, with Vincent style purple hair, and only a white shirt and blue jean pants on. He hated hats, and avoided wearing them. He only looked around six or seven. A young woman, who looked over him as he killed green snails with a blunt wooden club, had dark skin, and jet black Naomi hair. She wore a black armine top and skirt at the time. _

_Another young boy, who seemed to be about twelve or thirteen called out for the young woman, himself wearing the same outfit as Hideval, and his blue antagonist hair ruffled by the light breeze. The girl, Hamina from the sound of it, walked over. The parents of the three young mages were talking to her as Hideval watched. And with that she walked back into their home in the trees, a sad look on her face._

H+H

Hideval shot back up into a sitting position, covered in a cold sweat. This was odd, since he was in the sauna. He went to pick up the Maple staff he set down, and found it missing. He looked down and found an assassin running out of the room with the Maple Staff in hand. "HEY GET BACK HERE!" he yelled after the sin, putting his clothes on quickly, and pulling out his backup Petal Staff.

He ran out and was in time to see the Sin running out of the hotel. "Dammit!" He said following closely after. He jumped down from the high platform the hotel was on and looked around. The city was bustling. More so than usual. He saw the sin run into the ant tunnel, and followed suit teleporting quickly after them.

Not too much later, the sin had to stop for a break, and obviously they thought they lost Hideval in the crowd. However…. "Cold Beam!" The sin turned as was hit square in the chest with the spell, and hit the wall. "Cold Beam!" Hideval froze the feet of the sin to the floor and walked over. "My staff if you will." He said holding his hand out. The sin didn't answer and held the staff tightly.

The sin wore a dark guise over their face, so it was covered, and they were wearing a black steal outfit. "Wait a minute? A girl?" Indeed, he could tell it was a woman from her beautiful figure, and her eyes, which were visible, were definitely not male. He grabbed the guise and took it off to reveal red miru style hair. Her face was pretty as well, but nonetheless she stole from him.

"Yeah, I'm a girl. What is that a surprise? We can be thieves too ya know." She snapped at Hideval who gritted his teeth.

"Listen lady-"

"My name's Rin! Not Lady." She interrupted angrily, still holding onto the staff for dear life. Hideval noticed her Mithril Guards were holding a kumbi throwing star.

"Listen **Rin**." He said, putting emphasis on her name, to show he wasn't too disrespectful. "That's my staff your holding."

"So? Your have another! How else could you freeze me?" She said, holding her chest with her left hand. Her face was clearly angry.

"THIS." He said taking out the Petal Staff, and prodding her with it, much to her anger, "Wasn't a gift from my parents. THAT" He pointed at the Maple Staff, "Is. Now unless you'd like some shock therapy, I'd suggest giving it back." He threatened her, his staff glowing yellow.

"Really?" She asked, a glimmer of fear in her eyes, "Well then I'll have to fix that!" She said, throwing the kumbi at Hid. However he teleported behind her and shot her with a minor lightning attack, stunning her. She dropped the Maple Staff, which he picked up quickly and put the Petal Staff away.

"Also you should know better than run into the dungeon." He lectured her, dusting his Maple Staff from the dirt of the tunnels. "Wild Cargo are near here, not to mention drakes." He warned, her feet beginning to thaw. "At any rate, why did you try stealing my staff?" He asked her, curiosity peeking.

"Isn't it obvious? I need the money and those Maple Weapons are very expensive." She snapped at him. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Assassins were indeed of the poor variety. They needed constant potions and star refills. Maybe that's why they were called thieves, because they stole sleeping magicians Maple Staves for cash.

"Well that's still no excuse for stealing." He dropped a bag containing one hundred thousand in mesos on the floor. "Of course had you asked I would've lent it to you." He said angrily jumping up onto a higher platform, barely dodging her next kumbi. "You owe me!" He yelled teleporting out of range, and back towards Sleepywood.

Rin picked up the money and bit her lower lip. She wanted to avoid going into debt. But then again, she should probably count herself lucky the mage didn't kill her for theft. Mages and thieves didn't exactly get along. She didn't get his name either… She shook those thoughts out of her head as she ran back to Sleepywood after hasting herself.

Hideval reached Sleepywood after another two hours. He hated going into the dungeon. He headed back to the hotel to restock on potions, and found another Assassin sitting in the sauna, wearing a blue sauna robe and a dark guise, his black catalyst hair tied into a ponytail. He had on leaf earrings, most likely to make up for his lack of Mana.

Hideval put on his own robe and set down next to the sin who had been eyeing the ice mage since he entered. Hideval raised an eyebrow and examined the assassin himself. "You seem bushed." The assassin said out of nowhere after looking away and closing his eyes.

Hideval was surprised by the sudden concern on the assassin. "Yeah… Had to chase someone into the dungeon and get back here." He said before he could stop himself. But he had a feeling he could trust this thief. "Name's Daniel Woods. You?"

Hideval's eyes widened as he recognized the name. "Hideval Esper." He responded leaning back into the wall. _Dan? Nah, it couldn't be. Could it?_

"Thought so." He responded getting up and putting on his black stealer set, and an odd pair of pink sneakers. "What?" He asked when he realized Hideval was staring.

"Dan?" Hideval asked looking at the sin. Dan nodded with a broad grin, only to be interrupted by a hug from his old friend. "DAN!" Said the ice mage happily. The two feel into an awkward position on the floor, Hideval always being the weird one however continued hugging his old friend.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" He said ecstatically, nuzzling his old friend.

"Dude! Space! What if someone comes in!" Said Dan, obviously happy at seeing his old friend, but not too happy at being nuzzled by a school girl like Hid. And his fears proved true when Rin walked in. "THE HELL!" She yelled covering her eyes at the sight.

Hideval jumped off of Dan, his blush evident. "I thought they stopped the mixed saunas!" he glowered at Rin, lying through his teeth. Dan thwacked Hid over the head with his Meba.

"Baka." He said smiling, and looking at Rin. "You know her?" He asked looking at the two glaring at each other.

"Remember I had to chase someone?" He asked Dan, still glaring at the female sin, his eyes violent. He slipped into his starlight and put on his Mystic Shield, while Rin held her Kumbi ready.

"Hey now! No fighting in the sauna!" Called out Mr. Sweatbottom from near the exit. Rin put her Kumbi away and Hideval stopped channeling Ice Mana into his staff. "Wanna take this outside?" Asked Rin, glaring through Hideval.

"Sorry, I've other matters to deal with." He said shoving past her and out of the sauna. Dan followed after, stopping to take a look at Rin, and fell into step next to Hideval.

"Whoa mate, what's eating you?" He asked looking back at the hotel as the exited into the forest towards Henesys. He killed a few Horny mushroom with two lucky sevens. Hideval killed around five horny mushrooms before answering.

"I'm looking for Hamina and Renon." He answered simply. Realization hit Dan. He'd forgotten that they had both left without telling him from their home in Elinia. Even if Mages pass through Elinia often, the city was larger than Perion, just from the sheer height of the trees, and he probably didn't see them at all.

"Well then, why don't I help?" He asked the ice mage, who pondered the thought. Dan had left as well although without telling anyone but Hideval. Dan didn't like the idea of becoming a mage, and ran away to Kerning. As far as Hideval knew, that was all there was to it. But still, how trustworthy could an assassin be? He'd find out at anyrate.

"I'd like that. I could use the company." He said freezing a horny mush to the spot. Just then a kumbi struck it between the eyes, and Hideval looked at Dan. The sin shrugged and pointed behind him. Hideval spotted Rin tossing a Kumbi into the air and catching it again.

"Company? Then I'm coming too." She said jumping down from her platform and next to the two boys. Hideval glanced at Dan and the two locked eyes for awhile.

"Why?" They asked in unison. Hideval thought the girl hated him. He wasn't too fond of her either. And as far as he knew, Dan saw what happened back in the sauna.

Rin giggled and walked over to Hideval, leaning in toward him, as if she were about to kiss him. Hideval blushed as their foreheads touched, but that was as far as she got. "I owe you. Plain and simple. You think I'm going to let you GIVE me 100k for nothing?" She said standing full height again, leaving Hideval panting and blushing. His gulp was audible and Dan was doubled over in laughter.

"R-right." He stuttered out and regaining his composure. Although he was sweating now, and they were nowhere near the sauna for him to make a cover up story. "Right." He said more confidently this time. Although he had searched for a good year for his brother and sister, he hadn't been all over the island. Nowhere near that. He did however check the expanses of Perion. Though a Cleric and Fire Wizard wouldn't have much business there, now would they?

"How about Elinia? Mages? Duh?" Dan wondered aloud, as if he could read Hideval's thoughts. "We might find Hamina there. She's a Cleric right? There's an entrance to monkey forest which is crowded by zombie lupins. As for Renon, my bet would by Cold Eye's, deep in the dungeon. So I say we go there afterwards." He looked at Rin.

"Can you handle Lupins luv?" a kumbi flew past his head, and cut some of his hair off. "R-right…" He muttered jumping up to a higher platform. "C'mon! There's no path to Elinia from here, we'll go through Henesys." He said leaving the dungeon to Henesys Dungeon Path. Hideval and Rin locked eyes for a moment, and then quietly followed after Dan.

How's that for the first chapter:D Only Hideval and Rin are my own original characters. Hamina and Dan were made by Maplers of the same name. I didn't make Maple Story, it's monsters, classes or cities. Thanks for reading. :D Now we await Chapter 2, Cerdwin.


	2. Cerdwin

Past Memories

Author's Note: Le w00t, I'm putting my notes up here. -Cheers in the background- Settle down, settle down. Anyway here is the continuation from the last chapter! Have fun. p

Anyway, disclaimer time! I do not own Maple Story or any of its creations. All characters except Hideval and Rin, were made by my close friends and family. The title is of my former Guild, PastMemories. They're desperate for members, go sign up. P

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

Chapter 2: Cerdwin

Hideval looked over the edge of the cliff leading into what many called the Golem's pit. Many beginners wandered this way instead of Elinia and ended up food for the Golem's. You could see bones down there. There was much rubble and a lot of full bodied Golem ruins. Hideval saw a few Blue Mushrooms down there, but no Golems.

"Odd… There's almost always a Golem or two down there." Hideval noted, looking as Dan and Rin jumped across the platforms hovering above the pit to ensure safe crossing. He stood and dusted himself off as he began jumping towards the other side.

"You worry too much Hid!" Dan called back from the other side. He fiddled with his Meba, and killed a few Green Mushrooms nearby. Hideval sighed in response, obviously not pleased. "Well, maybe a Wiz or Crusader came by? I mean the Golems don't really spawn that much up here." He said pointing at the entrance of Golem's temple.

Hideval nodded. Golem's avoided leaving their sanctuary nowadays. Hideval often watch the higher ups practice on the Golems. Fun times it was. He gulped down as he remembered when he tried committing suicide with these behemoths. He shook his head as he jumped to the final platform before the safety of the cliff. He looked down into the pit and his eyes widened in fear.

"Hid? Hello?" Dan looked down and was just as stunned. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Rin wandered over from the higher platforms to look into the pit. "It's the end of the world as we know it." She sang, jokingly watching down into the pit.

A figure more horrifying than a Golem stood there in the entrance to Golem's Temple. A rarity as it was, and is to see a mighty Dark Golem in the pit. And it was looking right at Hideval. Its fist launched upwards shredding the platform Hideval was on to shreds, and sending him flying. He flew chest first into the side of another platform, knocking the wind, and a few ribs out of him. "Oh good lord." He said clutching the side of the platform for dear life. But the Dark Golem obviously wouldn't give up. It grabbed him by the legs and flung him into the cliff, his back shattering from the contact. His eyes lost feeling and the last thing he saw was Dan and Rin jumping down in front of him.

H+++H

_Hideval seemed older now. Around ten or eleven. His elder brother was the one watching him now. Hideval still cried sometimes. His sister never even said good bye. His brother Renon kept saying she had her reasons, but what could those possibly be? Renon tucked Hideval in and wished him a good sleep. But the next morning, the aspiring fire mage was gone as well…_

H+++H

Hideval awoke with a start and almost knocked Rin in the head. "Hey watch it!" She yelled from her bedside seat. Hideval blinked and looked at his starlight, glasses and bandana on the desk next to her. His back protested in pain, forcing him back into laying down. His ribs and back were heavily bandaged.

"How long have I been out? And how long have you been sitting there?" He asked the first seriously, and the second was more in a mocking tone.

"I'm entitled to be worried!" She growled out, crossing her arms over her chest. "And you've been out three days." She answered this one in her normal tone. Not that it was much different.

"THREE DAYS?!" He shot up again, his back protesting again. "Ah!" he laid back down, his back burning in pain. "But how'd you? Did you…?" Rin shook her head.

"We could only ward of the Dark Golem. An archer came and carried you into Henesys, then me and Dan hasted outta there." She explained, sitting on her chair in an Indian position. Dan came in soon after and glared at Hideval.

"Well, well, if it isn't the idjit of a mage." Said the tired assassin, holding a steely at Hideval's throat. "I have half a mind to finish what the golem started! Why didn't you run when you saw the thing?!" He yelled at Hideval, withdrawing the steely. "As you can see my trip to the market paid off." He said his joking demeanor back in full stead.

"How much did those cost…?" Asked Rin with a growl. Dan's face flushed. "Umm, they, well… I found them?

"Did you use the money I gave you for food?"

"No of course not!" His voice was frightened and his face was still pale as a ghost. Hideval laughed, but coughed up blood as a result. Rin shot a worried look at him as did Dan. The two settled down and waited for someone to break the silence…

A sudden thought crossed his mind. "Where's my staff?!" He asked bolting up for the third time. His back protested, but this time he didn't listen. Dan rubbed the back of his head and dug into his pack. He pulled out two pieces of the former whole Maple Staff. Hideval's face went pale. He gulped as he took the pieces from Dan and bit his lower lip. It began to bleed he bit so hard.

"We had forgotten back there in our escape. You dropped it when the Golem shattered the platform." Rin explained solemnly. Apparently she remembered that the staff was a gift from his parents. His eyes began to drip, but he wiped it away. "The Golem had crushed it as it went after you." Hideval's eyes grew with even more anger.

"Did anyone defeat the Golem?" he asked them. They shook their heads. Most of the people strong enough to take it out were most likely in the dungeon. Hideval nodded and got out of bed, and put his starlight, bandana, and Glasses on. He began to walk toward the door when Rin jumped in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked angrily looking at her traveling partner. Hideval pulled out his Petal Staff from his pack and it began glowing.

"Outta my way Rin. I'll kill that thing." His back protested to this as much as Rin and Dan. He himself was surprised he could stand, let alone walk.

"Oh no you don't." Said a female's voice from beyond the door. Rin turned around as the door opened. A young archer wearing a brown piettra outfit and a rather under leveled brown feather hat, which covered most of her black Bridget styled hair, walked in carrying bandages. Her skin was tanned, and her eyes yellow. Hideval gulped down and shook his head.

"I don't what! I'm going to kill that thing if it's the last thing I do!" He yelled at the bowman.

The girl shook her head and gently pushed Hideval back to the bed. "You need to rest. And you two, out. I need to change his bandages." She ordered the two sins. Rin mumbled something about showoff before leaving and Dan tipped his hat so to speak at Hideval as he left.

"Now, off with it." She said doing something with the bandages Hideval didn't recognize.

"Off with what?" He asked her crossing his arms over his chest angrily.

"I can't give you new bandages with that starlight on." She answered simply sitting on the chair waiting now.

"Oh… Right." He said removing only the top of his starlight, leaving the bottom on. "Why'd you help me anyway…? Umm, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." he said to the archer. She wasn't carrying a weapon so her class wasn't outright obvious to him. But he had a feeling… After all she WAS wearing archer gear.

She began undoing his old bandages, causing him to flinch in pain a bit. He half wished he had stayed asleep a bit longer. "I helped because I can't leave someone to die at the hands of a Golem. I've seen too much of that already." She said as she removed the last bandage. The wounds were purple and swollen. He looked away before he became any queasier.

"And my name is Cerdwin Sayumi. Yours is Hideval, right? You're friends told me." She said, as she began applying the new bandages. Hideval blushed as she did this. She was uncomfortably close to him.

"Y-yeah…" He stuttered out. Why was it so easy to make him blush lately? Granted, no one was ever around to make him blush much before meeting up with Dan and Rin.

Once Cerdwin was done with the bandages she stood up and dusted her hands off. "Well, I'd say you'll be alright in a few weeks. Those bones would heal quicker if we had a Cleric…"

"A cleric?" Asked Dan coming back in, just as Hideval but the starlight back on. "Hid, isn't you sis a cleric?" Dan pondered aloud, sitting down on the chair next to the bed. Rin was still outside, waiting for something.

"Yeah. Why do you- Oh no, no, no. You're not going to find her without me." He said trying to stand up. This time he conceded to his back's protest and fell back onto the bed. "Ow…."

"I don't think you're in a position to argue." Said Dan rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. Why'd thieves always keep their claws on? Hideval didn't get it, but what did he know about thieves anyway?

Hideval sighed and took his glasses off to clean them. "Fine. Fine. You win. You know her name, do you remember what she looks like?" Dan nodded in response and stood up to leave. Rin entered now looking content.

"Can we trust you with him?" she asked Cerdwin, her arms crossed over her chest. Her blue eyes showed trust, but she seemed paranoid enough not to believe herself. Cerdwin smiled and nodded. Rin seemed satisfied and left the room. Dan bid his farewell and followed after Rin. A thought hit Hideval.

"Wait. Where are we?"

"We're in the bowman instructional school. Athena-senpai let me bring you here."

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

Well here it is. :D Chapter two. The next chapter is lack luster when it comes to Hideval. It's Dan and Rin filled:D Hope you like this and the next one. Chapter Three: Mage City, Elinia


	3. Mage City, Elinia

Past Memories

Authors Note: According to me friend, I've not been putting very good detail into this. O Me? Detail? Insane right. Well I'm going to try putting more detail into this. If you like my old writing style better tell me and I'll happily edit it depending on just how many complaints I get. P

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

Chapter 3: Mage City, Elinia

"So do we climb?" Asked Rin looking at the seemingly infinite height of the forest. Just looking made her air sick. "Oi." She grasped her tummy with her hands and blew some of her hair out of her eyes. Always dangled annoyingly.

Dan shook his head and pointed to the holes that were less than inconspicuous. "Those are the Tree Dungeons of Elinia. Usually holding Green and Horny Mushrooms. We can use those to get to Elinia quicker." He polished his Meba a bit before launching into the hole of the nearest tree.

Rin just stood there looking up. At least there were no monsters that way. She brought back a strand of her hair to behind her ear, and launched in after Dan. She found it was actually rather light inside, if not dim. But still light than any thief of kerning could expect of the inside of a tree. She heard a high-pitched squeal from behind and saw a dead green mushroom with a steely in between its eyes.

"Might want to watch out." Said Dan dropping next to her. She almost fell from surprise at this as well. She saw his eyes darting about as if searching for something. "There are a lot of dead mushrooms here. I only killed two. Someone must be training here, or looking for a panlid." He said jumping up the tree. On the inside of the tree were ledges holding mushrooms and what Rin assumed to be steps upward towards Elinia. She jumped and followed after Dan, killing Mushrooms that got in her way.

They soon reached another hole in the tree, but Dan held his arm out in front of Rin to keep her from leaving. "We're not high enough yet. C'mon." He said jumping up a few more ledges until he stopped to pick up a panlid someone had forgotten to pick up, and then he continued his ascent.

After awhile the finally couldn't climb the tree any more, but they hadn't found anyone along the way. Dan seemed disturbed by this and looked down the hollow tree as if expecting to see someone. "Hideval was right. Something is wrong. Seems these Mushrooms have been killing each other." Rin was set aback by this.

"But I thought monster avoided fighting each other." She said. That's how it was in Kerning and Perion. Who'd have thought Elinia monsters were so violent?

The male sin nodded in agreement. "Yeah… that's why I'm bothered by it." He said jumping out of the hole at the very top of the tree. Rin looked back down like Dan had, looking for someone… Or something. When she didn't see anything, she followed Dan out of the tree.

When Rin was out of the tree, she saw several man made wooden platforms around the area. For bridges around the forest. "We're in the forest of wisdom… Right?" She asked looking up at all the wooden levels of the area. She looked down and saw they were on the first platform. They were very high up.

"Yup. And the Monkey Forest is higher up, while Elinia is to the east. I suggest we go to Elinia to restock as Lupins aren't exactly very forgiving. And we have to get deep into Monkey Forest to find Hamina. That's where the Zombie Lupins are." He said the last sentence spookily as if to frighten Rin as he walked along the platforms to Elinia.

And it worked. She looked high up at the trees and still felt air sickness. She was suddenly afraid of heights. She ran after Dan, afraid she'd lose him.

H+H

Elinia felt much taller than the tree outside. The houses were built into the trees, instead of in them. Rin could understand why with all the Mushrooms going about. "So, is there, an… Inn or something?" She asked Dan looking at an odd male fairy with white hair leaning against his home. He glared at her, and she looked away towards the Taxi stop, which seemed out of place in such a forested area. And an area so high up at that.

"Well no, but Grendel's Magical Library should have some rooms. We'll rest there for the night if we don't find Hamina. Otherwise we head right back to Henesys with her in tow." He laid out the battle plan smoothly, as if Rin was stupid. She growled at him, taking out a Kumbi but missed by a yard after Dan started ascending the city trees towards the potion shop.

After retrieving her kumbi, thinking it a waste to lose a perfectly good star, met Dan in the potion shop. He was chatting with the shop keep. Rin saw he was clear flirting, and the fairy was getting tired.

"Dan, just buy the potions already!" Shouted Rin, getting angry at him already. She hated flirts, even if she was one herself. Dan recoiled at the sound of the female assassin's voice and did as told, tossing a few her way. "Thanks." She spat out leaving the shop and descending the city trees back to the forest of wisdom.

Dan led her deep through the monkey forest, at the very top of the forest of wisdom. They had a few run-ins with Lupins, and crowds at that. They managed to defeat them and found a few gold moon shoes they had stolen from Elinia. Soon they were so deep into the brush the top of the trees blocked most of the light. But many hordes of Zombie Lupins were visible. Rin wished they weren't.

They had graying skin and fur, and they halos and wings they had contradicted the horrifying looks of hunger on their faces, contorted into a devilish smile. "She should be here somewhere. This is Cleric haven for training. The might even be lucky enough to find one of the Lama Staves these things steal." He explained not so smugly this time. He was obviously afraid as well. His voice shook as he continued. "These things are weak against Holy and heal hurts them. Only a very Cleric would come down, as most Wizards have trouble. Though they'll still come for the Lama staves.

Dan dropped down into the Zombie Lupins, successfully killing about three, but he retreated back up after they came in twenty. "Dammit. We can't mow through them, and it's too dark to snipe them off.

"Thunder Bolt!" Rang a voice in the area. The Zombie Lupins below them were burnt to ashes. A young Wizard stood in the midst of the group, picking up the cursed dolls that kept those beasts alive. She had long angelica blonde hair and a white guilitan and moonlight robe. She held a fairy wand high as she zapped more of the beasts.

"Is that her?" Rin asked Dan pointing at the Cleric. Dan shook his head pointing at the Cleric.

"Her skin is too light. Hamina has tanned skin. Her's is pale." Dan jumped down next to the Wizard and clapped. "Bravo! A lightning Wizard doesn't easily dispense of these things." Rin's landed gracefully next o him and crossed her arms over her chest feigning the tough girl look again. She was impressed as well, but she'd rather not show it.

"Thanks." Said the mage turning to face them. Dan and Rin both recoiled. She only looked 13 at most. "Heh, I get that a lot." She referred to their reactions, zapping some zombies that were about to sneak up on them. She had on blue moon earrings, showing she was indeed powerful.

"Well, I'm sorry we can't stay but we're looking for someone. Have you seen a tanned skin Cleric pass by here?" Asked Rin impatiently. She could only think of Hideval in that bed now that she knew they themselves could rest for a bit without having to worries about being killed by the beasts.

The Wizard thought carefully, though she seemed to have a tough time. "That's not very specific. It's too dark to actually tell for skin tone, and Clerics pass through on a regular basis. Though only one should be here at this time. I saw her head all the way to the back, into a tree dungeon." Rin slapped her head at the sound of this.

The Wizard paused, just staring at Rin for a minute before continuing. "... Anyway, she seemed high in strength. She was carrying a Lama Staff. Don't see those often." She said before teleporting up at the exit. "And I'm done here. See you around!" She said cheerfully leaving the darkened forest.

"A Lama? Hmm, must've got it off these Lupins while training. C'mon." Said Dan jumping over the Zombie Lupins towards the largest tree in the back. Rin followed, hating the idea of going into another one of those tree dungeons.

When they entered, there was hardly any light, save for the halos of the Zombie Lupins in here. There were several roars as well. Dan froze. "Curse Eyes…" He said a in a voice lower than a whisper. Rin froze as well. She had enough trouble killing hordes of Evil Eyes. Curse Eyes were the last thing she needed.

Rin stepped forward looking for any hint of white to signify a cleric's presence. She looked down to no avail and up she only saw a Zombie Lupin snacking on a banana. "Odd… No one's here… Think the Wizard tricked us?" She asked looking at Dan. However, Dan wasn't standing where he was before. "Dan?"

Rin searched around, but it was too dark to see anything. "… Dan, this isn't funny…" She said, her voice frightened. She felt eyes on her back from above. Looking up she was several Zombie Lupins looking at her, their faces illuminated by their halos, making them seen even more grotesque. She fell back onto her back side, looking at the beast in fear. The first jumped down to attack her, and she screamed in fright, covering her eyes with both arms.

"Holy Arrow!" Yelled a female's voice from above. Several holy arrows shot into the Zombie Lupins above Rin, killing, them, and the one about to land on Rin. She uncovered her face as she looked at the Lupins. The arrows dissipated and the Zombies fell to their sides defeated. Dan landed next to Rin with a Cleric at tow. "Is she alright?" Asked the Cleric.

"I didn't know she screamed like such a girl, but yeah she's okay." Dan mocked Rin with a broad grin, earning a slap to the face.

"WHERE'D YOU GO!" She yelled at the assassin, standing up without his help.

"Ow…" He rubbed his red cheek as he stood as well. "I thought she might be at the very bottom, where they come in the largest numbers. So I left. I thought you were following." He said leaving his throbbing cheek alone now.

Rin ignored him and looked at the Cleric. She was quite the sight, a beautiful body and face, the body being humbled by the red moonlight she wore, and her white Guilitan made her seem taller than she was. She too wore Blue moon earrings, but it was the Lama Staff that showed how strong she really was. That and the multiple Holy Arrows that laid five Zombie Lupins to waste. Her black Naomi jet hair barely showed under her guilitan and her skin was indeed tanned. The only thing illuminating the group was the pulsating Mystic Shield she carried.

"You're Hamina?" Asked Rin, thankful the darkness hid her blush. She felt so embarrassed about the scream and in front of a stranger too. She crossed her arms over her chest to put a small, if insignificant, barrier between her and Hamina.

The Cleric smiled and nodded. "Yup. I'm a Hamina Esper. Dan says Hid's in trouble?" Her voice was clearly worried about her youngest brother. Rin and Dan nodded in unison. Hamina took on a grave look. Scared most likely. She took out three scrolls from her pack. "Good thing I keep Scrolls to the towns just in case.." She said giving one to Rin and Dan each.

The three unraveled the scrolls and with a burst of light, only the Zombie Lupins were left, scratching their heads confusedly and going back to their business… Whatever that was.


	4. Michael’s Descendant, Mage

Past Memories

Authors Note: I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last one! O Bad Joe, Bad. Also forgot an ending Author's note, but eh. Last chapter, Hamina was found, as well as another Ice/Lit wiz. It ended with the threesome of Rin, Dan, and Hamina using Henesys Scrolls to get back to the Archer City.

Disclaimer: I did not make Maple Story, the monsters, the cities, dungeons or any of the characters (Made by my close friends and family) except for Rin and Hideval. Title of this chapter made by the maker of Hamina.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

Chapter Four: Michael's Descendant, Mage

Hamina, Rin and Dan appeared with a flash of light by the taxi near the hunting grounds, right outside the large wooden entryway. "So where's Hid?" Asked Hamina urgently, her voice laced with worry.

Rin blew hair out of her face and nodded towards the Mushroom Park. "The Bowman Instructional School… We left him there… with…" She noticed Hamina had dissipated and reappeared a bit away, teleporting towards the school. "Okay then…"

"Hey, she's worried. Plus I bet she'd like to apologize to him for leaving so abruptly." He said hasting himself and running off after Hamina.

"Leaving…?" Rin asked curiously, giving herself a haste as well running after Dan.

H+H

It didn't take long to get to the School, especially with Hamina using teleport like a maniac, and Dan and Rin using their haste. Although, even with haste, they had a tough time keeping up with Hamina.

Outside the school Cerdwin was using a bow to practice her aim on a scarecrow a ways off. Both Rin envied her aiming ability and from the gaping jaw on Dan, she could only think that he thought the same. Rin saw Hamina rush in and Cerdwin looked after her. When Dan and Rin reached the doorway Cerdwin cast them an inquiring look.

"Hamina." They said in unison, and Cerdwin nodded in understanding, following Hamina in, and hanging her bow on a hook near the door, where many other bows were hung. She saw that Cerdwin's was a Soul Searcher, one of the many rare maple weapons. Rin understood that each specific class of weapon had a Maple Weapon, and that they were incredibly hard to come by, and even harder to make. This only made her feel worse about Hideval's Staff.

Cerdwin led them back to Hideval's room. He was on his stomach unconscious, whilst Hamina stood above him, streaming a Heal spell onto his back. Rin saw Hamina was already sweating from exhaustion and her Guilitan was next to her on the night table. Rin saw another archer leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room, and her wavy blonde hair caught Rin's eyes. The beautiful Athena stood watching over the whole events, as if she was waiting for something to happen.

Cerdwin bowed to Athena before rushing to Duel's side opposite of Hamina. Rin followed and sat next to Cerdwin.

-+-

A warm feeling spread through Hideval as his eyes opened. Through them he saw both Cerdwin and Rin sitting at bedside with worried looks. He blew some hair out of his view and felt the presence of three others. He assumed Athena was still here, and Dan came back with Rin…

Did that mean Hamina was there as well? His back was slowly getting less pained, and he turned his head to see his elder sister sitting there healing his back with all she had. She seemed exhausted and for that moment, he forgot all ill will towards her. When she finished healing his back her eyes went dull for a moment before she fell limp onto the bed, too tired to stay awake. He turned onto his back and sat up, letting the blood flow and the numbness that plagued his back subside.

He panted as if he just ran a mile, but he was thankful he wasn't on Hamina's end of the Heal. "Will she be okay?" He asked Dan, who had wandered over to check on the Cleric. Dan nodded an affirmative as Hideval slid off the bed, allowing Dan to lay Hamina down onto it.

"She just needs some rest. Now, the four of you come with me." Said Athena seriously leaving the room, leaving the four confused. Dan and Cerdwin went ahead to see what was up while Hideval got his starlight back on, as well as his bandana and glasses. Rin stayed but Hideval was a bit confused about it. Far as he knew she wasn't too fond of him... She sat by the door waiting for Hideval while she polished her Meba.

"You could have gone ahead. I'm okay now." He said in an unusually cynical tone. Rin looked up from her work and scowled.

"You just recovered from a serious back injury… I'm not about to let anyone alone in that condition." She spat at him, going back to polishing her Meba, still waiting on Hideval.

Hideval raised an eyebrow. Is it possible to worry about someone you hate? It certainly seemed that's how Rin was acting. Hideval took his Petal Staff out of his pack and he and Rin went towards the foyer of the school, at the top of which was Athena's desk, where she judged aspiring Archers and taught classes.

Once Rin and Hideval arrived, Athena smiled at the group. "Good. Now that you're all here…" Said Athena looking over the four. "Cerdwin says you fought a Dark Golem in the Golem Pit? Is this true?" Hideval sensed worry laced in her voice.

Dan nodded an affirmative, looking out the window. ""Yeah, the Dark Golem attacked us without provocation as well… Well attacked Hid that is." He corrected himself looking at Hideval.

Athena closed her eyes. Hideval wondered what she was thinking just as she reopened the eyes. "When Hamina wakes up, I'd like for the five of you to check something for me. You see, the Golem's don't only inhabit the Golem Temple. A long time ago, many Golems were infected. Those Golems left the temple into the Dungeon for fear of destroying the Temple they once protected."

They became known as Dark Golems. They live deep in the Sleepy Dungeon. A path off of Sleepywood. Not through Ant Tunnel. I want you to go there to see what chased those Dark Golems up here. Or worse, ordered them." She said, making sure not to leave a point, Hideval drearily thought.

"Sure. I don't see problem with that." Hideval's eyes shot at Dan, with a glaring hate in them. "Don't look at me like that. You said your bro was a fire wiz right? That means he is most likely to be training on the Cold Eyes in Dungeon. Just think of it as a sort of detour."

Hideval muttered a 'Whatever.', and the deal was sealed. Around three hours later, Hamina woke, but Hideval refused to speak to her.

Hideval talked to Cerdwin about her archer techniques. He never really understood Archery, and he was always out to learn more about other classes.

Dan and Rin discussed the finer points of being an assassin, the stars, the claws, and the equipment. Hamina was reading a book as she walked, studying the spells she'd have to learn soon. Once they reached Golem Pit, Rin and Dan used Dark Sight to investigate the area.

H+H

"Seems clear…" Dan heard Rin say as the reached the opposite side. Dan looked back and found no Golems… Not in sight anyway. He threw a steely and it stuck near the top of the cliff under where Hideval stood. Hideval took the signal and began teleporting across the pit. Hamina was next and Cerdwin was the last to make it across fully. Dan and Rin began making their way to the rope in the middle of the pit.

"LOOK OUT!" Yelled Hideval from behind. Dan turned to see what he was talking about, but his vision was blocked by the dark golem tower at least ten feet above him.

"Holy Arrow!"

"Cold Beam!" Dan saw Rin cringe at this one.

"Arrow bomb!"

The three cumulative attacks were enough to distract the golem enough to let Rin and Dan get to the rope. They were able to make it above the golem, and to safety. "What the hell!" Yelled Rin throwing her kumbis at the thing. "How'd you get there? We were looking AT The entrance to Golem's Temple. How'd it get behind us!" She continued at Hideval, Cerdwin, and Hamina.

Hideval looked thoughtfully down. "We don't know. All of a sudden it appeared, as if it walked out of the wall." He said looking over the cliff. The Golem was still frozen from his Cold Beam, but he was still careful. He got back and scratched his head. "Nothing that seems out of place. It's pretty solid…" He told the group.

Hamina looked thoughtful as well. Dan wondered what she was thinking, but decided against asking. She still seemed upset because Hideval wouldn't speak to her. He'd talk to his friend on this later. "We should get going before it calls its friends." Dan told the group. The all muttered agreements, except for Cerdwin.

Hideval seemed oddly worried about this. "What's up?" Dan asked when Hideval was about to open his mouth. She looked back down in the pit.

"There should be normal golems down there. Blue Shrooms, Iron Hogs. A Lupin or two. But it's only that thing. And it's the same one from last time." She pointed out. Dan noted that the golem indeed had damage where they had not hit it. And he found it highly doubtful it would survive anyone that dared attack it besides themselves.

Hideval decided to cut in. "Then we should hurry on. We should avoid thinking while we're so close to it." He said as the beast began to thaw. "Hurry." He teleported into the dungeon through the tree and abruptly awoke Luke. Dan followed after him, stopping to look back at the pit. Hamina, Cerdwin and Rin worked past him, but Rin stopped to wait for him. And with that, they worked into the dungeon.

H+H

Hideval has always regretted not putting effort into his Thunder Bolt spell. This was one of those times as he was chased by a horde of curse eyes. He was in no danger of dying, so his 'friends' just laughed at him from a safe ledge. Even Cerdwin was giggling a bit.

"LOT OF HELP YOU GUYS ARE!" Yelled Hideval finally done with killing them all.

Rin laughed raucously doubled over on the floor and Dan chuckled playfully. Even Hamina seemed cheery despite her brother's attitude.

"Help me, help me!" Mocked Rin walking up to Hideval, still laughing a bit, leaning against the mage using his shoulder as support. "Why not zap them Mister Wizard?" She said sticking her tongue out at him playfully. Hideval shoved her off and jumped down onto a lower ledge, making sure to hide his blush.

Ever since he saw Rin watching him at the Bowman School, Hideval had always blushed when she got too close. And it didn't take a genius to figure out he had a crush on her, as Dan had mocked him several times for it since they left Henesys. Although Rin didn't seem to notice herself. _Isn't that always the case…?_ Hideval bitterly thought.

The Dark Golems did indeed inhabit this area, although they didn't seem to notice the group as long as the worked their way down the ropes near the wall of the forest. However, eventually they came to a dead end, which was infested with a massive amount of Dark Golems and even more ruins of Dark Golems.

Not to far off was a Crusader destroying dark golems, while five blue orbs spun around him. He noticed the group, and waved a hello, distracted long enough for a Golem to punch him sending him into a tree. He recovered quickly and used what seemed to be a mastered Shout. The Blue screamer let out a loud roar, like that of a tiger and made several Dark Golems shatter to pieces.

Hideval stood there mouth agape as the crusader just continued his business.

"HID!"

Hideval was startled out of his trance when Rin yelled into his ear. "WHAT!" He yelled back, making sure to back up from her a bit.

"Aside from the Crusader…" Said Hamina examining the area thoroughly with a very determined look. "Nothing is out of place. Yes there are Dark Golems, but that's about it."

Dan walked over to what seemed to be an overly large flower and sighed. "So what, we came down here for nothing?" He asked as he leaned against the flower. Hideval saw that the petal began to glow, as did Dan. And in a few seconds, Dan disappeared with a small flash of light.

"I think we found where we're supposed to go…" Said Hideval walking over to the flower and tapping it. Nothing happened this time. No flash of light. Nothing. However, something did happen a minute later. Dan reappeared next to Hideval, scaring him enough to make him fall over. "The hell!" He yelled looking at Dan.

"Hiya." Said the assassin walking over to Cerdwin and pulling her over.

"Hey!" She snapped at him pulling her hand away from him. "What is the big idea?" she said angrily as Dan looked at the flower again. Hideval waited for something to happen and Dan pointed at the floor.

"Lay your hand on it." He said simply. Cerdwin raised an eyebrow, but listened. She placed her hand on the stem of the flower, and in a few seconds, she disappeared like Dan. The petal glowed bright and she was gone in a flash of light.

"So I was right." Said Dan smiling at the group. "Just hold it for a few seconds, and it'll teleport you to another area. Simple, non?" He said, leaning against it again, disappearing. Hamina walked over and placed her hand on the stem, and surely enough she too disappear. Hideval looked at Rin who merely shrugged and then they both followed suit and soon, they were in the Golem's Forest.

It was much darker here than in the other forest. Hideval could barely see his own hand in front of his face if it weren't for Hamina's Esper.

"You should get one of those." Said Dan looking down off of the platform they were on.

_What's wrong with my Mystic…?_ Hideval thought as he looked it his faintly glowing shield. _Oh…_

"Dangit… Can't see a thing." He muttered. Hideval stood next to Dan and looked down as well. He couldn't see anything either. But he did hear a faint roaring.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here, but I expect whatever Athena sent us here to exterminate… Is down there." Hideval said to the others, ignoring the obvious nature of his words.

The group heard a roar, much louder than the last one. "Uhhh… guys…" Hideval heard Cerdwin say. Hideval turned and, by the illumination of Hamina's shield, he saw an enormous dark golem standing there.

"Not again…." Said Hideval as the golem swung at the group. Dan used Dark sight in time and Cerdwin and Hamina had jumped out of the way of the incoming fist, but Rin and Hideval caught the full burst of rock, and the familiar feeling of ribs shattering came upon Hideval as he and Rin plummeted into the darkness…

H+H

Down at the bottom of the Golem's Forest Hideval awoke with the familiar and unwelcome feeling of broken ribs. "Looks like Hamina will have another job to do…" He muttered looking around. It was considerably brighter down here than near the top. He didn't get it himself. Maybe it was the higher concentration of Dark Golems up at the top.

To his left he heard a pained groan, and when he looked, Rin was sprawled on her back, only barely conscious. "Rin!" Hideval yelled getting up to see to her. His back however cracked as he did so. Apparently his ribs weren't the only broken bones in his body. With much difficulty he worked his way over to Rin, even if it was only a few feet. He fell down onto his stomach immediately to her side.

"Shouldn't you have used Dark Sight?" He said laughing slightly, trying to cheer her up… If at all.

"What can I say; I didn't see it coming… Although I do see that…" She said meekly using what seemed like all her strength to point to Hideval's opposite side. He turned his head to look in the direction and found an odd sight before him. A Golem likes he's never seen, Half Dark, half regular golem, with three eyes total. It was also twice as large as any Golem Hideval has ever seen. He grabbed into his pack for his Petal Staff but all he felt was his old Wizard Staff. "The hell!" He looked back at the spot he landed and saw his Petal Staff laying there, useless without its user.

"Oh joy." He muttered as the golem wrapped its fingers around him and picked him up of the ground. It obviously wasn't going easy on him, with the crushing Hideval's bones and all. Hideval couldn't even scream as it nearly finished its job. He looked down at Rin and saw the golem was picking up its foot, and was about to brought it down hard on both of Rin's legs, causing her to scream in pain.

Whatever Hideval felt; anger, sadness, or just pure rage; it was tearing out of his back. The Mixed Golem roared as Hideval glowed with an eerie white light. The Golem's hand shattered as brilliant white wings burst out of Hideval's back. The beat to keep him floating in the air as the Golem stumbled back, and off of Rin. Hideval had no idea what was happening, but he wasn't about to let it stop him. He swooped down and grabbed his Petal Staff, and then landed next to Rin.

"Cold Beam!" He yelled sending his ice spell at the golem. It hit it square in the face and made it tumble onto its back, struggling to get up. Hideval let his staff down next to him as he checked on Rin. They were safe… for the moment. It seemed the Golem couldn't get off its back, not without some trouble at least.

"Rin? Rin are you okay?" Hideval said gently kneeling next to her, cradling her in his arms. She felt so soft... So warm... "Rin, say something." He pleaded, with tears running down his face. It seemed as if she was sleeping. He laid her back down on the ground and set his ear to her chest. It was faint, but the heart was beating. He gulped as he looked back at the golem which was back on its feet. "You… Bastard…" He yelled getting back up, his staff glowing along with himself. The staff's shape began to change, and when it stopped glowing, Hideval was holding a Hall Staff in his hands. "The hell!" He asked as the Golem charged at the two of them.

Thinking only of his fallen companion, Hideval jumped in between the rushing Golem and Rin. He gulped as he began to cast his Cold Beam, but was interrupted by three cries.

"Holy Arrow!"

"Lucky Seven!"

"Arrow Bomb!"

The golems couldn't handle a direct hit from an arrow of pure light, two supercharged steelies, and an explosive arrow. It fell back and Hideval decided to make sure it wouldn't get up. "Thunder Bolt!" He yelled, his staff glowing a bright yellow. An electric orb formed above the golem and it watched in horror as its end zapped into its chest. This last electrical surge was enough to make the golem shatter completely, never to be heard from again.

Dan, Cerdwin, and Hamina ran over, as Hideval's wings began receding into his back, which was even more painful that the golem crushing him. Hamina knelt next to Rin as Cerdwin and Dan caught Hideval before he fell to the ground.

"Wow…" Was all Dan said as he and Cerdwin gentle laid Hideval on the ground.

"Wings and a supercharged Thunder Bolt… I thought you didn't put much effort into that spell?" Hamina said as he checked over Rin's legs.

Hideval gulped as he sat up slowly, looking at his newly acquired Hall Staff, and then at Rin. "I didn't…" He thought aloud. "Will she be okay?" He asked with nothing else in mind but Rin's well being.

Hamina shook her head. "Not with only me here to heal here. We'll need a much more effective Cleric, possibly a priest, to heal this damage. And I don't have any scrolls. I left them all at the school."

"Well that's bothersome, ain't it?" said someone from behind the group. When Hideval turned to look, he couldn't believe what he saw. A mage stood there, carrying the Kage Staff, wearing a black oriental fury coat and hat. He wore on his feet dark neli shoes, and his hands were covered by dark sages. He wore rose earrings as well. His eyes were covered by his blue antagonist hair. He tossed each member of the group an Elinia Scroll.

"Not often you see kids like you down here." He mocked walking over. Next to him was a blonde girl, who Dan apparently recognized.

"You're from Monkey Forest!" Dan said pointing at the girl.

"So are you!" She yelled back pointing at him in the same manner. She giggled at her own antics and waved. "Name of Mez. Mez Oryou. Nice meeting you… Again." She said to Dan.

"I expected you to travel to that new continent Renon…" Hamina said standing up and walking to the fire mage. "Also, I'm not a kid when I'm THREE years older than you…" She said stressing the age gap.

Hideval looked at the obviously powerful fire mage with an awed look. "RENON! You, you, you…. You're…"

"Yeah, I'm a fast learner." He said with an ever present smile on his face. "Sorry I couldn't help. Came just as you zapped it."

"My lightning isn't even that powerful… And I've mastered it!" Said Mez ecstatically as she wandered over to Hideval and began examining him.

"So you need little miss sin over there healed right?" Asked Renon walking over to Rin and kneeling next to her. "You'll need a supercharged Heal for this one. Grendel should be able to do it. C'mon, no dilly-dallying." Renon opened his own Elinia Return Scroll, as did Mez, and both disappeared with a flash of light.

"Well… Guess we better go." Said Dan looking at Hideval who was still looking at where he first saw Renon. "I think he fainted… With his eyes open. Sitting up at that…" He said opening Hideval's scroll and making him zap to Elinia. Dan followed after him. Hamina activated her scroll as well as Rin's, and Cerdwin was the last…

-+-

"Hehe. Lookie, lookie Talon. We got a sighting on Michael." Said an overly excited Chief Bandit. His Pireta ensemble made him seem less threatening than he was, and his Dragon's Tail glowed eerily in the dim light of the forest, with his black catalyst hair looming behind him.

"Calm down Jevan… We need to inform Let of this." Said Talon, the Hermit he was allied with, opening a cell phone. He wore a dark Katinas, a very rare piece of clothing, along with a dark canal hood. His Casters was very intimidating with the golden dragon twirling around it. The phone rang twice before a craggily voice answer.

**Hello…**

"Let. We spotted one of them. What do you want us to do?"

**Keep testing him… See if hes worth our efforts. Let loose the mother. That should catch their attention.** Then the phone went dead, showing the other end hung up.

"What'd he say? What'd he say? Can we kill him? Can we PLEEEEASE?" Pleaded the Chief Bandit, eager to bloody up his cutter just thinking about it.

"He wants Mushmom out. Maybe that'll give them a run for their money… Hehehe." Laughed the Hermit evilly as he opened a Henesys scroll. Jevan let out an audible whine but followed suit, disappointed at the lack of blood shed…

H-+-H

"Arrow Eruption!" Yelled a female crossbowman deep within the dungeon. Wild Cargos fell left and right, bleeding to death, their crystalline pupils falling out to award their better in battle. The crossbowman jumped over from her platform picking up around five eyes. She was a beautiful tanned skinned woman, with brown Bridget style hair, toped with her dark patriot tipped hat. He green pria billowed behind her as she jumped up back towards the Ant Tunnel, away from the Tunnel that Lost Light. Her green wing boots made her faster and stronger as she shot everything in her way down with her Golden Raven. This was Junia, the strongest bowman, crossbow or bow, on Victoria Island.

Once she reached the Drake's hunting ground, she heard a wolf whistle from below. "Well if it isn't Junia!" Yelled a female from below. Junia sighed in disgust in response. _Why her?_ She thought as a thief jumped up next to her. "You shouldn't give people such a wonderful view jumping in that pria."

"Shush up Vasel." She scowled at her shooting down a drake and picking up the canister of drake's blood it dropped. The hermit wore a red moon set of clothes, and blood moss boots with that. One would think she was weak from the outfit, but her Casters Claw said otherwise. And she harbored several sets of ilbis. Her skin was darker than Junia's and her Disheveled hair was brown and uncovered.

"Aww, why do you always have to be like that Juni?" She asked launching an Avenger through several Drakes.

"And why do you always have to peek up my skirt?" She growled, jumping to the lowest level of the hunting ground, using an arrow eruption to quickly dispose of the drakes down there.

Vasel quickly followed after the sniper with a puppy dog frown. "But your kitty print panties are so cuuute…" whined Vasel, making Junia blush and stumble down onto the ground. "Sorry." Giggled the Hermit sitting on a nearby rock. "Hey, did ya hear? The Mix Golem spawned. And was defeated by an Ice Wizard. You don't think Tom was down there do you?"

Junia stood up, and the look on her face showed that she seemed to forgot what the were talking about, but the blush she had said otherwise. "No. Tom's in cave of Evil Eye. And he's a LIGHTNING Wizard."

"Oh." Said Vasel simply, sending an avenger though some drakes from where she was sitting. "Maybe we should visit? He's just up ahead." She smiled at Junia, who sighed.

"I suppose…" She muttered, which was enough to make Vasel scream 'YAY!'. Vasel grabbed Junia by the hand and ran towards the cave of Evil Eye.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

Well there you have it. Our first boss battle. Sorry if it was too much to read. XD Anywho, Who are the these Twin Thieves watching over Hideval? What about Junia and Vasel? Are they more than just a queer side story? And what about this 'Tom' they spoke of, who and what is he, and why would they be interested in, or even know of the Mix Golem? All of these answered(Not really) in the next Chapter, Light's Destiny.


	5. Light's Destiny

Past Memories

Authors Note: Whoo hoo! Yes my fic is running full stead, and unlike my other two, which I have abandoned. Yes I have. And I apologize to those who were looking forward to further chapters. But I just can't handle three fics and an original story. The Original Story is also on hold, and isn't even posted. If you actually WANT the link, I'll post it when I put it up. Also if you have ANY questions about this story, e-mail me with the topic 'Past Memories'. Else wise, I shall mark it as spam and deleteth it from mine inbox of holy power.

Answers to reviewsYES I AM ADDING A NEW FEATURE. :D)

BronzeRavenRavenclaw: As a lvl 44 wizard myself, I'm only starting to max Medi. . I maxed Ice first. That's just me. As for the Rain/Eruption thing, the Golden Raven is a Crossbow. And since Snipers use crossbows, they have Arrow Eruption.

Hid Lanef: They yell the attacks if I SAY THEY DO! D Honestly though, that's how I saw them doing it. I personally think it makes it easier to know what attacks they use. Also, DanxHid will NOT be canon… Yet. 

Eien Kaosu: Indeed it is paiful to have them broken several times. But he is used to it. XD As for the pairings, they ARE set in my mind. But you are right with only ONE of those pairings. The others are WAY off. So yer.

Disclaimer: I did not make the monsters, the cities, dungeons (ALL Property of Wizet) or any of the characters (Made by my close friends and family) except for Rin, Aradem, Jevan and Hideval

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

Chapter Five: Light's Destiny

All Rin could remember was a shooting pain in her legs before she lost all feeling. She wasn't sure if she had died, or if she was just unconscious, or if she had dreamed the whole thing. Her dream showed a shining angel destroying the beast that put her in her vital condition. He was clearly outmatched, but help came and he dealt the final blow with a large thunder bolt.

_No… It couldn't be_… She thought as the mage fell to his knees and the wing withdrew from view violently into his back. He seemed pained but the rest was a blur. With flashing lights and a madman who desired blood. _Mushmom…? What's a Mushmom…_She thought as she let herself be carried by the flash of light…

H+H

Hid looked around after he was carried off by the light. He was still in a slight shock as he looked up to the top of Elinia. His brother… He finally found his brother. Only to find him to be more than an accomplished Fire Wizard, but well near becoming an Arch Mage.

_Such power can't be obtained in only two years… Could it?_ Hid thought as he began ascending the trees to the top of the magical city. Unfortunately, the scrolls weren't specific. They could all end up in different parts of the city after they used it. For all he knew, it was rare two people using a scroll together reappeared near each other.

Once he reached the top, he found Dan and Cerdwin carrying Rin inside tenderly. He remembered when he first met the female assassin. She definitely wasn't the type to be soft. Yet when he embraced her in the godforsaken forest, she felt as soft as a cloud. Not only physically, but he felt her conscience.

"Boo!" yelled someone with an odd accent from behind him, causing him to jump and fell face first into the man made floor. "Ow…" He said rubbing his nose and sitting up Indian style. "What the hell!" He yelled looking up, only to find his brother standing there with a dopey grin on his face.

"Hello to you too bro." Said Renon sitting down on the floor next to him. "Don't worry about her. Once Master Grendel is finished with her, she'll be good as new." He said waving his arm to the wind as if to tell Hid to forget his problems. Hid responded with only a sigh.

"Why did you leave Renon…?" Hid asked simply closing his eyes, to avoid looking at Renon eye to eye. He heard Renon shift uncomfortably when Hid said his from a rustle of leaves.

"I knew people were after me. I thought by leaving earlier I'd be able to protect the lot of you… Although from the looks of our house I was wrong…" He said meekly, and when hid looked at him he had removed his hat letting his blue antagonist hair free, and rubbing the back of his head.

"Damn right you were wrong…" Was all Hid said before standing up and walking inside, leaving Renon outside alone.

Once inside the Magical Library, Hid just stood there to awe at the immense size and the infinite amount of books. It never ceased to amaze him how all the knowledge on Scania was here. And yet no one could read nearly all of them in a life time. If they ever found them that is.

At the middle of the library was a tree which grew into the room at the top of the library, where Grendel studied magic, and taught his students. Hideval was there to advance into Ice Wizardry. Although it didn't last long. He had to go to one who called himself 'The Magician Job Instructor' to officially pass and receive his Ice and Lightning Skills.

From out of nowhere he felt a stinging pain in the back of his head, and a resounding slap went through the library along with a yell. "Where have you been! It's been nearly an hour already!" Hideval stood in shock at this. Not because he was incredibly late, but because he had just gotten to Elinia via the teleport scroll. Along with the others… But apparently he didn't.

"Sorry Hamina-nee-sama." Said Hid obviously sorry about his lateness. Hamina nodded an approval, glad her brother had finally started talking to her again. "How's Rin?" This snapped her out of her temporary daze and she answered.

"Grendel healed her, but she is still unconscious… Also, he wanted you there to tell us something. Whatever it was, he's very anxious about it." Said Hamina after crossing her arms over her chest. Hid could tell she was more anxious than she let off. Even when he was young he knew when she was upset. She's always cross her arms over her chest. They were crossed the entire day before she left.

"Right, right…" Hid wasted little time and teleport up the area, Hamina following close behind. The library was immense in size, but the levels allowed magicians to teleport quickly upward to the study. For the lower mages, they'd have to sock on energy drinks and work their way up.

"Ahhh… There you are…" Said an old and worn voice when Hid and Hamina entered the room at the top. Rin laid on a small hay bed, with Dan watching over her. Renon had arrived before Hid and Hamina, probably sneaking in afterward. Cerdwin leaned against the wall next to Rin's makeshift bed, and Grendel himself floated in permanent meditation over a futon. Hid sat on the opposite side of Rin, and Hamina set herself down next to Renon, who seemed saddened.

"It has been a long time Hideval Esper… I see you have grown much since we last spoke." Hideval blushed at the comment and smiled, nodding his head in thanks.

"But unfortunately for us… This cannot be a leisure visit. The Mix Golem is an incredibly powerful monster. As well as incredibly rare. For you to have fought and defeated it means The Prophecy is coming true." He didn't mince words. And this made Hideval worried.

"I have called the other Guild Leaders. Dark Lord, Dances with Balrog, and Athena will be here in the morning to see me. By then, I wanted you out of Elinia. I'll explain why after you answer some question." He said sternly looking at Hideval with searing eyes. Hideval saw behind them a wise man, who could easily defeat anyone in their prime.

"Yes Grendel-sama…" Said Hideval nodding in consent to his master's orders.

"First… How did you not end up in the same condition as Rin? Surely the fall, as well as the Golem should have damaged you to an extent."

Hideval looked stunned. It was as if Grendel was unhappy his student was uninjured. "I… I don't know Grendel-sama." He said trying to recall the events. He told Grendel in detail about his duel with the golem, and Grendel was disturbed. DEEPLY disturbed.

"And you say your Petal Staff changed into a Hall Staff?" He asked. Hideval pulled out the Hall Staff as proof. It was well known he was as poor as any beginner out there. He couldn't afford a Hall Staff for the life of him.

Grendel nodded at this and took the staff for examination. "Just as I thought…" He said handing it back to Hideval. "Michael has blessed your armory."

"Michael?" Hideval couldn't help but ask. Grendel nodded, and continued speaking.

"Michael was Scania's savior many years ago. 10,000 to be exact. He and his brother Lucifer were the most powerful Scanians ever. No one in recorded history could defeat the both of them." He said this with a sad tone.

"One day Lucifer realized he could use his powers for personal gain. He's killed for money and power, and soon, he became a threat to the world. His own brother had to slay him, since he was his only equal in battle. Unfortunately, Lucifer outwitted Michael, and caught him from behind, impaling his heart. But Michael swore that his powers would split, and form the four classes, defeating Lucifer.

"Lucifer thought this as nonsense and killed his brother in cold blood… The Cursed Sanctuary became his providence. Soon, four children were born. At the exact same time. Each had special abilities, not ever seen before. The first, a young man by the name of Bacem, was a proud and somewhat cocky warrior, who made use of magic as well as maces. The second, the beautiful young assassin Tyo, made throwing stars an art form. The third was a naïve child who thirsted for knowledge. The first mage named Cark made his ability to shock and freeze well known. And finally the youngest looking of the quadruplets was a crossbow woman named Kisina. The four at the young age of 14, defeated Lucifer. But Lucifer was not like Michael. Claiming that his brother was a coward for creating four copies, he vowed he'd one day defeat all four with but one. And thus, he swore he would one day return, in the body of another…"

As Grendel finished his tale, he noted that he himself seemed like Cark. He wondered if Grendel was leading them to this… His suspicions proved true soon enough.

"The four were defeated, and killed by the Yakuza. A very old and war torn organization." He glanced at Hamina who had wiped a tear away at hearing those words. "But that is a story for another day. It is said they would one day be reincarnated to serve the same purpose. To defeat Lucifer one more, and save our dear world of Scania… And you Hideval are Cark's reincarnation. A Descendant of Michael."

All eyes turned to Hideval. He blushed from all the unwanted attention. He looked at Rin, and wondered if she would believe them when she woke up. He saw her eyes were open and looking at him as well. She smiled softly before closing them again. Apparently he was the only one who saw.

"Michael, and his reincarnations, all had sparkling white angelic wings. But they only called upon them when a dire situation called for it. When you felt the need to save Rin Migyn, you instantly sprouted the wings to save her, and yourself. The Golem was destroyed, and Henesys is in peace." He said looking out the window into the dense forest.

"I'm giving your little group of ragtag adventurers a goal. To find the other three Descendants of Michael, before Lucifer awakens. One will exist in each Class. A noble Warrior. A mischievous Thief. And a warm hearted Archer. Apparently you're the cynical mage." Hideval looked away with a small scowl on his face at this remark. "I mean no offense by it." Laughed Grendel.

Hid wasn't insulted. But he was angry that he was indeed cynical. But however he felt, he could decline Grendel's offer. Even if it was a long shot. "I've gotten nothing better to do. So why not? But I'll wait on Rin to heal a bit…" He said looking down at his newly acquired friend. It has only been a day, but it feels as if it had been months since he met with Rin and Cerdwin. He had really missed Dan and Hamina. It would be wonderful to travel with them all over the island.

"Oh yes. Renon, I'd like for you to accompany them." Hideval glared at Grendel. This was the first time ever he hard regarded him in such a rude way. But he didn't want Renon along. He already accepted, so if he were to come along, he'd have no choice.

Renon was surprised by this as well as Hamina. "But… But Grendel-sama, aren't I needed here?" He asked standing up so suddenly, he hit Hamina in the head with his Kage. He didn't' notice, but she let it pass as she rubbed her head… For now.

Grendel nodded an agreement. "Yes you are. But Scania needs you more. The needs of the majority exceed the needs of the few. Now, as a personal favor to me… Accompany these young people." Hamina rolled her eyes. She was the oldest of them save for Grendel. Every always forgot that.

Renon gulped and looked at Hid who was simply glaring at him. _Maybe… Maybe I can make it up to you somehow Hid... _"I accept Grendel-sama." Said Renon. He looked back at Hid who had stopped looking at him period. Now he was just looking at Rin.

Hid stood up after staring at Rin for awhile. "I'm going outside." He said putting his bandana on securely. He picked his staff up and walked to the door. Before he reached it however, a loud yell of 'Meso Explosion!' came from outside. Hideval and the others looked around, when the right wall of the room exploded. Hideval raised his arms instinctively to defend from the debris.

When the dust clear, a kneeling chief bandit with a bloodthirsty look on his face and a rather noble looking Hermit stood on the ledge of the building, halfway inside.

"Sorry for dropping in… But we have business with Michael." Said the Hermit stepping forward. Dan threw a star, but the bandit blocked it with his dagger.

"You ain't hurting Talon! Ain't hurting!" Yelled the bandit in a voice that made Hamina's sound deep. Speaking of the mage, he looked her up and down and then smiled with a very blood thirsty gleam in his eye.

Hamina was just sitting there, looking at him with tear filled eyes. "J-… Jevan…? Is that you?" The bandit cackled insanely and nodded vigorously.

"Jevan is me! I am Jevan! That's my name. My name. Hey! Heya talon! Can I kill I her? Can I kill her pleeease!" The crazed bandit begged Talon, licking his dagger looking at Hamina, who nearly fainted from what he just said.

The assassin held his composure. "No Jevan. We did not come to fight. We're messengers only." He said stepping closer to Hid.

"So you're Cark?" asked Talon stepping around Hid examining the Ice Wizard. Hideval couldn't say otherwise. This person outmatched him so much. What could he possibly do?

"Depends on what you mean. Cark is a common name." He replied, not wanting to let them know a thing. Although, they probably overheard it all anyway.

"I'm not going to mince words Cark… You can either join us, or you could die. Meet us at Somebody Else's House with your answer." The two thieves disappeared with Dark Sight, although in the distance you could hear Jevan moaning about not being able to kill Hamina… He said her name.

Hid turned to Hamina with an inquisitive look… And a bit of anger. "Looks like I have a reason not to trust BOTH my siblings now… Unless you have a good reason for knowing the people who killed our parents!" he bellowed at Hamina, holding his staff ready, already charging his Cold Beam.

Dan jumped in front of Hamina and interrupted Hid's attack. The charge ended immediately and Hideval lowered his wand. He looked at Hamina who was till staring at where Jevan stood. She knew him alright… But she didn't like the memories he brought.

Whatever this Michael thing was, it wasn't making things easier. Not only had he found both his siblings he couldn't find himself to forgive either. In his eyes Renon abandoned his family and left them to die, and Hamina left without even saying good bye, not a reason for leaving. She hadn't even apologized yet.

He felt his back spasm in pain again, but he ignored it. He'd not draw anymore attention to himself. "I guess I'm going to have to decline your offer Grendel…" Renon gasped at such bluntness. Even saying a name so simply could be considered rude in Ellina when speaking to a superior such as Grendel. "I have a date with two thieves." He said backing up to the ledge where the two thieves stood not three minutes before.

But Grendel was not so closed minded as to be strict about his name at a time like this. "I understand Hideval Esper… Take your time in a decision." As Grendel said this, Hideval fell backwards out of the giant hole in the wall.

"HID!" Yelled Dan running over to the ledge and looking down out of it, ready to jump to save his friend. But when he looked, he saw nothing. Save for a Crusader jumping to the Potion Shop, tripping on his own blue screamer, earning himself a face plant. Dan's eyes closed as he looked at the idjit of a Crusader as he regained himself and walked into the shop.

Dan renewed his search for Hideval, but if he was right, Hideval was already on his way to Somebody Else's House.

"He doesn't know what houses there, does he?" Asked Cerdwin, worriedly as she joined Dan in his search. Dan looked at her inquisitively.

"Iron Hogs are there in more than a number for Hid to destroy. We need to follow him, and I'm out of Henesys Scrolls…" Dan looked hopefully at Renon who shook his head.

"I only hold Elinia Scrolls… I enjoy traveling, but I don't like to waste time if Grendel-sama needs me." He explained to Dan, who did a simple face palm. It'd take more than a day to traverse through the forest of Elinia as well as through the Iron Pig Park with their numbers and Hamina and Rin being practically helpless.

At least Dan thought so, when he saw Rin was sitting up, grimacing in pain, but still ready to move out. "We need to help him." She said standing up, ignoring her pain. _This girl is spunky… I see why Hid likes her so much._ Dan thought as he nodded.

"I'll go as well. You'll need all the help you can get with those two." Said Renon standing up and adjusting his dark fury hat.

"Who's the nerd in the ugly dress?" Rin asked nodding over at Renon, who flushed and frowned.

"Renon Esper." Answered Dan, inwardly laughing at Rin's comment, and following blush when she realized this was Hideval's brother. Grendel sat quietly, as if meditating. He glanced at Rin and Cerdwin speculatively before smiling. Hamina seemed to have regained herself and stood up, her legs shaking.

"I-I'm not going to let them hurt H-h-Hideval." She stuttered out, still half sobbing.

Grendel smiled as he looked over the group. "Hideval has nothing to worry about with friends such as you. But correct me if I'm wrong… aren't we a head short?"

Renon looked around counting the heads himself. "Mez…. Where'd she go now…?

"She went to the Potions shop." Said Hamina, having regained her demeanor by now. She looked down over the ledge and saw Francois dealing with a beginner begging for an Arc Staff. "That reminds me… I need to upgrade. It'll be easier to help Hid if I do." She said jumping off the ledge and landing gracefully on her feet.

Renon laughed as he watched. "And people wonder why we nicknamed her 'Neko'." He joked jumping after her. Dan and Cerdwin exchanged two confused looks as they jumped down.

Rin however took it slowly. "Wait Rin Migyn." Said Grendel floating over. "Why do you care so much for Hideval?" He asked her simply. Rin blushed and smile lightly.

"I dunno what you're talking about old man." She said jumping after the others. Grendel smiled and sat back on his futon, meditating as he used magic to repair the wall.

H+H

Mez tried pulling along the giant bag holding the potions she had just bought as a Crusader came in to get himself some potions. He noticed she wasn't moving it even an inch.

"How many potions do you have in there…?" he asked walking over, equipping his Blue Screamer over his back.

Mez looked up with a curious look and simply blinked. "What?"

The Crusader pointed at the bag, using the same face as Dan did earlier. Not that he knew he was receiving it when he tripped onto his own face.

Mez followed his finger and saw her bag. "Oh this! I just like stocking up on potions as much as possible!" She said cheerily trying to pull it along. "I'm Mez by the by." She said as she gained an inch. "AHA! PROGRESS! Mez Oryou." She finished her name after her outburst.

_This is a strange one…_ Thought the Crusader nodding his head in response. "Moley. Simple, right?" He said picking up her bag with relative ease. "Where do you need it taken to?" he asked simply. Mez blinked in surprise as he did the good deed without waiting for her to ask.

"Um… Grendel-sama's." She said, referring to her lodging. And with that he was out the door, and despite the heavy load, light on his feet getting to The Magical Library. "Hey wait up!" She yelled teleporting after the kindly warrior. She wondered why so many mages made fun of warriors. They seemed nice…

H-+-H

"THUNDER BOLT!" Roared a lightning mage from within Evil Eye Cave. Many Evil Eyes fell as well as one Jr. Boogie. He was majestic as he jumped down, his blue Calas working to make him look as such. His Aqua Golden Circlet was gleaming and his Thorns made him look weaker than he was, since he could easily hold an Evil Wings. But he wouldn't until he gained his anakamoon.

The mage picked up a Dark Crystal ore the boogie dropped. "SCORE!" Echoed throughout the caves. However he saw his pack was full already. He dropped a garnet ore and put in the beautiful dark crystal ore. He'd be able to sell this for a nice price.

"Oh Tooooooom-kun!" Yelled a hyperactive Hermit, known only as Vasel. Tom smiled as he saw Vasel and Junia jump up to the safe platform next to him.

"Well if it isn't you two! Behaving are ya?" he asked his smile wide and caring. "You two sure have grown in the last few years." He said happily looking at his friends. Not too long ago, maybe six years, these two were clearly outmatched by him. He had been training slowly, hoping to get rich of the crystals and Lamas dropped by these beasts instead of actually training.

"Heh. You don't look half bad yourself. If not nearly the same as before." Said Junia this time, smiling softly and sweetly. He always had been attracted to that smile. Shame she was taken…

"My Thorns right? Shinier." He joked as he noticed something. These two shouldn't be here. "Why didn't you follow the crowd to that new island…? Ossyria was it? Seems better suited for your level of strength." He said noting the Casters and Golden Raven. He looked at his lowly Thorns and wished he could equip a Kage.

"We like Victoria better. Besides, now that all the other strong people are gone, we can train in peace down at Taurospears, Cargos and such." Said Vasel sitting on the ledge, swinging her feet playfully.

"What brings you to me anyway? No need to speak to a weak guy getting on in years." He said, exaggerating his age. As always.

"You're only 22. Calm down." Laughed Junia as she sat next to Vasel. Tom decided to remain standing, leaning against the Rememberer's notice for Evil Eye. "And besides, Vasel has some interesting news…"

"Someone beat the Mix Golem!" She said ecstatically. "And a low level ICE Wizard at that. He only had a Hall Staff." She said happily to Tom as she played with Junia's hair, who didn't seem to mind in the least.

"Hall Staff eh? Must be rich to have gotten that." The Hall Staff was a fairly new staff that was limited in number for testing. Francois did an amazing job this time around. He found it odd that anyone could have one besides the Clerics and Fire Wizards chosen. But at any rate, it didn't really matter what he wore, if he could only equip the Hall Staff, he wasn't powerful to take out Mix Golem alone.

"Who told you this?" Asked Tom going back down to the Evil Eyes and zapping them to ashes.

Vasel thought hard. She herself had trouble remembering. "It was a Crusader that told me. I immidietly wanted to tell Juni-chan, so I went down to check on her. I met her at Drake's Meal Table." She answered as best she could. Tom liked this. Crusaders might not be too bright, but they never lied. Not to his knowledge.

"Right then. Did he see where they went?" He asked jumping back up looking into his pack. He had plenty of town scrolls. Five for each town.

"Elinia. They used green town scrolls quickly afterward."

"They?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow. "You said only one beat the Golem."

"Yes. But he had friends with him. A fire mage, a cleric, another ice wizard, two assassins and an archer were with him." Tom nodded at this.

Junia chimed in this time. "So I assume you want us to tag along to Elinia?"

Tom laughed and nodded in response. He took out three Elinia scrolls and tossed two, one to each, to Vasel and Junia. "I'd like to see this mage for myself." He said, activating his scroll.

Vasel giggled in delight. "Yay! I've never been to Elinia." She said activating her scroll.

Junia sighed, and connected her face and palm. "How could she have never been to Elinia? We were there not that long ago…" And with a flash of light, she was gone as well.

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

So with that all over and done with, we have introduced two new characters. - I liked typing out Jevan talking. XD He's too insane NOT to like.

As for the next chapter, I have no idea what I'm going to call it. So you'll have to wait to find out what happens in the next chapter! See ya'll then. –bows and leaves-


	6. Past Sorrows

Past Memories

Authors Note: Hello thar. I know this is VERY late, and I apologize. Had a lot on my mind the past few weeks/months, as well as a few new games, and being the hardcore gamer I am, I played those instead of writing this. My deepest apologies.

Answers to reviews: None this time around folks. Look forward to the next ones

Disclaimer: I did not make the monsters, the cities, dungeons (ALL Property of Wizet) or any of the characters (Made by my close friends and family) except for Rin, Aradem, Jevan and Hideval

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

Chapter Six: Moley

"This it?" The Crusader asked looking up and down the magical library. Mez's eyes closed as she stared at the dull warrior. He ran up ahead of her without knowing where to go? _Well… At least he was right._ She thought as Hamina landed gracefully next to her. Mez let out an audible shout and fell over.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She yelled looking at Hamina as Renon landed next to the Cleric. "Are you two TRYING to kill me?!" She yelled getting up and falling quickly after when Dan and Cerdwin landed behind her. Rin however, landed on the poor Ice Wizard causing both their eyes to disappear into swirls of dizziness.

Hamina sighed and then cast Heal to restore their consciousness only to have them both glare at each other. Ignoring the ensuing argument, Hamina glanced over to Francois. "I'd best get ready… We're gonna have a tough time ahead." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Renon saw she looked upset. He could only imagine who this Jevan was, but he and she seemed to know each other… Maybe that's why she was upset? He wasn't sure, so he didn't ask, but he agreed. He saw Mez had bought more than enough potions for the entire group, and as she and Rin exchanged words, he distributed them among everyone, including Hamina.

When he came to Moley he raised an eyebrow. "Were you the one that helped Mez with this?" He asked, knowing full well Mez couldn't carry such a load of potions herself two inches, let alone from the potion shop to the library.

"Yup. She was having trouble, so I thought I'd help."

"Without my asking, I might add." Said Mez walking over, leaving a charred Rin in her wake.

Renon's eyes dilated at the unconscious Rin. "What did you…?" Mez giggled and looked at Moley.

"Thanks for the help, but shouldn't you WAIT for someone to ask?" She said poking at him.

"It's only right to help a lady who's having trouble." He said shrugging. He began to walk off but tripped over Rin's unconscious body, and knocked himself out.

"Geez. I leave for two minutes, and already two people are unconscious." Said Hamina returning to the group. She turned a few heads to say the least, causing her to blush, and respond "What?"

She had returned in a blue Calaf, which seemed to fit her and her body perfectly, and on her head was a crown, an aqua golden circlet. She held in front of her a long Mystic Cane, a rare staff only Francois could make. "What?" She repeated her face red as a tomato despite her tan complexion.

"I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend is all." Said Renon jokingly as he looked at the staff closely. Francois certainly had outdone himself in the crafting of this staff. "How much you pay for all this?"

Hamina smiled and shushed him. "That's a secret."

Renon frowned but shrugged. "Oh well. I can always just pick up a mushroom and have a stronger sta-." He was interrupted by a hard slam on the head with the Mystic Cane.

"Finish that now." Said Hamina indignantly. "We'd best be off." She said quickly after, not giving Renon a chance to finish. Not that he could since he was unconscious.

Dan heaved a sigh and looked at Rin and Renon. "Umm, Hamina. How do you plan on moving with these two unconscious?" he asked the Cleric.

Hamina looked thoughtful before casting Heal on the two of them. Rin was still charred a bit, but she was fine. Renon only had a bump on his head the size of a melon. He put on his hat, which was large enough to cover it.

"What about the Crusader?" Asked Mez, poking Moley's unconscious form. "Shouldn't you heal him too?"

"He'll probably knock himself out again." Joked Dan, poking the unconscious Crusader with his foot. "But you should. He might be able to help us with Hid..."

Rin walked over to the Crusader and knelt next to him, tilting her head in curiosity. "He did this to himself…?" She asked unconvinced.

Dan nodded. "Took one fall. Not very warrior-like I'd say." Dan replied taking out a White Potion, and force feeding Moley.

"What's his name?" Rin asked randomly.

"Moley." Mez answered, leaving all to stare at her with surprised looks. Rin's mouth was agape. "… Did I say something wrong?" She asked covering her mouth.

"You said Moley?" Cerdwin asked, talking for the first time the whole conversation. "If so, you just befriended the most famous and powerful Crusader on Victoria Island. He's known for getting his strength through defeating Golems. He could easily take on a Crimson Balrog and win, but never-the-less he fights and trains on Golems. Some call him insane, but regardless, he's famous for his kindness. Also, he's amazingly not conceited like most other warriors."

"Like Dan's smart for a thief, and Cerdwin is sociable for an archer. Then there is the fact Hideval is an idiot for a mage…" Rin pointed this all out, the last one sounding angry as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Dan and Cerdwin both laughed at her joke, agreeing with her apparently. Dan heard a loud laugh to his side and saw Moley laughing at Rin's joke after hearing Cerdwin.

"Nice one!" He said smiling broadly at Rin, who scowled in return. He lost his smile and shied away from Rin, hiding behind Dan.

"She scares me…" He whispered to Dan. Dan nodded in agreement, and slightly titled his head left to avoid a kumbi slicing through his head.

"And she wonders why she scares us." The assassin joked smiling. Rin growled and crossed her arms angrily. Though from the look of it, she was trying to resist a smile.

"C'mon already, that idiot ice mage won't save himself you know." She cast haste and ran down towards the southern exit of Elinia.

"Well good luck with that…" Said Moley oblivious as to what the lot were talking about. He didn't know any idiot ice mages…. Or any ice mages as a matter of fact.

"I assume you're not coming along?" Asked Cerdwin, knocking an arrow, waiting for a reply before following after Rin. She was in a rush too it seemed, but she was a bit more polite about it.

"I don't even know any of you, let alone whoever it is you're after. I guess I could though. You all seem worried enough for me to know he or she is in danger. What kind of knight would I be if I let someone in trouble stay there?" He said hitting his chest hard with his fist and smiling broadly.

"Right then." Cerdwin answered simply jumping down after Rin.

Dan however sighed at this response. "Great. More people." He cast haste and left without another word. (AN: I hear ya Danny-boy.)

"Too many people…" Said Renon. "Nice meeting you Moley." The two shook hands before Renon teleported after Dan, Rin and Cerdwin. (AN: Join the club Renon!)

Hamina followed after without a single word, but Moley saw her mouth quivering slightly. He couldn't help but stare after her before Mez came up with her staff and bonged him in the head.

"C'mon Moley-sama!" She teleported after the others, leaving only Moley there. Then he realized, he had no possible way of catching up to Hasted sins and teleporting mages. Times like this he wondered if it was worth becoming a warrior. He ran quickly after them, using a speed potion.

With the two hasted thieves running ahead and killing monsters along the way, the group made fast progress back to Henesys. Remembering the troubled looked on his sister's face, Renon called Hamina to the side as they entered the city gates, "Hey, umm...how do you know this Jevan person?"

Hamina paused a bit before crossing her arms across her chest, "He...he's someone from my past. An old friend you could say..." Nearby, Dan's ears caught on to the topic of conversation; curiosity got the better of him as he pulled a surprised and squawking Rin behind a bush near the two mages, signaling to listen in on the siblings.

"We don't have time for this! Hid needs our help--", Rin tried to protest in a loud whisper, but was silenced with Dan's hand over her mouth,

"Shhh! We may find out something important!" Dan looked back to the brother and sister, both unaware of the eavesdroppers near them.

Renon continued, "Seems like it was something more between you two...either that or you must've done something horrible to warrant him for wanting to kill..."

"Renon, I don't want to talk about it. We need to find Hid as soon as possible! It's not any of your business anyway..." Hamina looked away as she said this.

"It certainly IS my business if it involves my family! Why can't you just tell m--OW!" the fire mage's interrogation was stopped with a whack across the face from his sister's wand. Looking up in angry protest, words froze on Renon's lips as he glimpsed upon the cleric's tear stained face...this worried him greatly, for rarely has he seen her shed tears for any reason, "Ha...Hamina?"

Hamina slowly shook her head, speaking in soft tones, "Renon, just...just give me some time. I swear I'll tell you everything...but I just need time right now." She wiped her tears as her brother nodded in understanding, "Come on, let's rescue our baby brother." With that the two ran past the hiding thieves, climbing the ladder near Maya's house to the platform holding the warp point to the main entrance of the archer town.

Dan and Rin emerged from their place in the shadows, thoughtful frowns across each. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Rin glanced over at her fellow thief, his frown turning grim.

"Let's go." Dan cast Haste on himself and set off after the mages, Rin mimicking his movements just as Mez, Moley and Cerdwin brought up the rear.

H+H

Over on the other side of Henesys was the entrance to Pig Park, a road loaded with Iron Hogs, leading to 'Someone Else's House'. The group entered into Pig Park, and noticed the mass amount of dead Iron Hogs. And about five meters ahead were Hamina and Renon, mowing through the hogs.

"And I thought I was in a hurry to find Hid…" Rin said silently, oblivious to the other's around her while in awe of the sight.

"Hid has, for as long as I have known him practiced 'Kin is the most important thing you can have'. I imagine it's the same for these two…" Dan ran after them, taking down any Hog fool enough to think it was safe to come out now that the mages were gone. Cerdwin was quick to follow, but Moley stood behind with Rin.

"Are you okay?" He asked her worriedly. She snapped out of her daze from the carnage, and Dan's statement and looked at him. With that OH so loving stare.

"What's it to you muscle-head?" And with that she ran after the rest, leaving Moley with dilated eyes.

"So frightening are her eyes. As if she's lost a lover…" He ran after them striking down Hogs as well. He found the group standing in front of Someone Else's House, all awe stricken apparently. He ran over to them and looked around the house to see a lone mage standing there, his look equally frightened.

His eyes followed the Ice Mage's gaze (He knew now it was Hideval, but he was taught it was impolite to call someone by their name if they did not give it to you.) And found what he was quite sure was the source of the group's plus one fear.

Two powerful thieves, an assassin, and a Bandit from the looks of it. But the thing the group was staring at was an abnormally large Mushmom looking down upon the group menacingly standing just behind the thieves...


	7. INTERMISSION!

Past Memories

Authors Note: y halo thar. This is going to be what I call an INTERMISSION. Meaning no prime story. Yes, I had a cliff hanger, and am leaving you with an intermission I love being evil. Anywho, I'll be leaving this Intermission to Hideval. Yes, HE will narrate the story. So don't expect it to be well structured. He IS an idiot for a mage. :D

Hideval: Hey! I'm you remember?

You're my character, now shut up and entertain the people.

Hideval: Fine…

Anywho, lets begin shall we? And please don't kill me. .

Answers to reviews: None this time around folks. Look forward to the next ones

Disclaimer: I did not make the monsters, the cities, dungeons (ALL Property of Wizet) or any of the characters (Made by my close friends and family) except for Rin, Aradem, Jevan and Hideval

!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

Intermission: Characters

Hideval: Hello. Hideval here. But you probably know that, as my creator is an ass… Anywho, moving on. Let me explain intermissions. Since this is the first. Each intermission will take place after every six chapters. Odd number. Truth is Duel just felt lazy, and instead of ten, he made it six to cut down on time. Also, Intermission are horridly made like chats. So no in depth detail people. However, passages will be posted from previous chapters. In essence, this will also serve as a review of sorts. Anyway lets get started….

H+H

Hideval: As Duel has noticed, and I'm sure you the readers have as well, he has made WAY too many characters. It is catching up to him too. So, this Intermission will be a way of explaining who is who up to now. I'll also give you a passage so you know the first time they appeared. And just what they did to make my life miserable… Erm, I mean… Right.

First we have myself; Hideval Esper. The youngest of the Esper Mage Siblings. I'm also an Ice Mage. I was included in the first paragraph of the story. So no need for me to put up the passage right…? -Gets hit with a rock- Gah! Fine, fine I'll put it up… -grumbles- This is what I get for being made by an ass. –hit with another rock- STOP THAT!

H+H

"_Cold Beam!" The sound of ice materializing in the air then striking its target echoed through the canyons along with the name of a spell called out by a young man. The man dropped down and picked up the tooth of the fire boar he just killed on his way to the dungeon. He wore a dark starlight with pride, and held a Mystic shield along with his favorite Maple Staff, a gift from his parents. He wore black snowshoes, and a black bandana which covered most of his purple metrosexual hair. He wore blue rimless glasses, showing his sight wasn't really excellent. This was Hideval Esper of Elinia. An Ice and Lightning Wizard. A cocky one at that._

H+H

Hideval: Cocky!? Why you! -hit with rock- DAMMIT! Bastard… Anyway, back on topic. Later that chapter, I met up with a few friends… Well one friend. Old friend. And another .

Rin: I'm right here ya'know…

Hideval: R-Rin! When'd you… How'd you… Why're you here?

Rin: Who d'ya think Duel got to throw the rocks…? –Tosses rocks up and down in the air-

Hideval: -looks into the air- I hate you.

Duel: I know.

Hideval: Get an assassin to throw rocks… besides, why do I need a co-host?! I thought only one of us hosted these things!

Rin: He thought it would be more interesting… Though he is a bit miffed it'll take more work.

Hideval: Why aren't you getting hit with rocks!

Rin: Because I'm the one throwing them numb skull. Anyway, since you're being useless, I'll continue… -turns to readers- Hello! I'm Rin Migyn. I'm an Assassin. I don't kill people though, so don't worry.

Hideval: But anyone reading this story wouldn't think that…

Rin: -Hurls rock at Hideval-

Hideval: -knocked out-

Rin: That's better… Anyway, I'm the second character introduced. Though unlike mister unconscious over there…

Hideval: Pretty stars. X.X

Rin: … Right. Anyway, unlike him this is probably the first time you've heard my full name. Since most people don't notice when Grendel said it. Anyway, here is MY introductory paragraph.

Hideval: I like candy. 83

H+H

_Hideval shot back up into a sitting position, covered in a cold sweat. This was odd, since he was in the sauna. He went to pick up the Maple staff he set down, and found it missing. He looked down and found an assassin running out of the room with the Maple Staff in hand. _

"_HEY GET BACK HERE!" he yelled after the sin, putting his clothes on quickly, and pulling out his backup Petal Staff._

_He ran out and was in time to see the Sin running out of the hotel. "Dammit!" He said following closely after. He jumped down from the high platform the hotel was on and looked around. The city was bustling. More so than usual. He saw the sin run into the ant tunnel, and followed suit teleporting quickly after them._

_Not too much later, the sin had to stop for a break, and obviously they thought they lost Hideval in the crowd. However…. "Cold Beam!" The sin turned as was hit square in the chest with the spell, and hit the wall. "Cold Beam!" Hideval froze the feet of the sin to the floor and walked over. "My staff if you will." He said holding his hand out. The sin didn't answer and held the staff tightly._

_The sin wore a dark guise over their face, so it was covered, and they were wearing a black steal outfit. "Wait a minute? A girl?" Indeed, he could tell it was a woman from her beautiful figure, and her eyes, which were visible, were definitely not male. He grabbed the guise and took it off to reveal red miru style hair. Her face was pretty as well, but nonetheless she stole from him._

"_Yeah, I'm a girl. What is that a surprise? We can be thieves too ya know." She snapped at Hideval who gritted his teeth._

"_Listen lady-"_

"_My name's Rin! Not Lady." She interrupted angrily, still holding onto the staff for dear life. Hideval noticed her Mithril Guards were holding a kumbi throwing star._

H+H

Hideval: Maple candy. X3

Rin(To Duel): I think I hit him too hard…

Duel: I think so too. Better lay off them awhile.

Rin: -Puppy dog eyes-

Duel: -Sigh- Fine. Once more, but that's it!

Rin: Yay! –beans Hideval with a rock-

Hideval: GAH! WHAT THE HELL?! –grabs his head in pain-

Rin: Anyway…. Back to business. I was introduced as a thief. Well, it is right because I am. Rogue to be more exact, but thief is just as common.

Hideval: You stole my staff! Rogue my ass!

Rin: You're lucky he won't let me throw rocks at you any more… However… -pulls out kumbi-

Hideval: Eep! –hides-

Rin: Anyway, I was only the second of three characters introduced. The final one shown in Chapter 1 is another assassin.

Hideval: A good one at that!

Rin: Shut your mouth! –hurls kumbi-

Hideval: -ducks just in time-

Rin: The assassin's name is Dan… I… don't know his last name… Odd… Oh well, here is his FIRST appearance!

H+H

"_Dan?" Hideval asked looking at the sin. Dan nodded with a broad grin, only to be interrupted by a hug from his old friend. "DAN!" Said the ice mage happily. The two feel into an awkward position on the floor, Hideval always being the weird one however continued hugging his old friend._

"_I haven't seen you in ages!" He said ecstatically, nuzzling his old friend._

"_Dude! Space! What if someone comes in!" Said Dan, obviously happy at seeing his old friend, but not too happy at being nuzzled by a school girl like Hid. And his fears proved true when Rin walked in. "THE HELL!" She yelled covering her eyes at the sight._

_Hideval jumped off of Dan, his blush evident. "I thought they stopped the mixed saunas!" he glowered at Rin, lying through his teeth. Dan thwacked Hid over the head with his Meba._

H+H

Hideval: -blushes- I forgot about that…

Rin: Is our little Hid gay? –giggles malevolently-

Hideval: Cold Beam! –freezes Rin solid- Heh… Anyway, Dan Woods is an old friend of mine. As you probably noticed… -coughs- Anyway, on topic, we'll learn more about Dan during the story.

Duel: Hehehe. :3

Hideval: … Evil bum. Anyway, Chapter one ended with Dan, Rin and Hid setting off. Dan and Rin accompanied me for GOD knows why… I can understand Dan, but Rin? Even I don't get how he got this planned out.

Duel: I love being ebil. :3

Hideval: … I'm sure you do. Anyway, Chapter four introduces another new friend. One that I LIKE. Her name is Cerdwin Sayumi. An archer from… Henesys. Wow. Didn't expect that one. An archer from Henesys? So original… –hit with rock- GAH!

Rin: Freeze is temporary numb skull.

Hideval: -grumbles- Anyway… here she is… After I got my ass handed to me by a golem.

H+H

"_Oh no you don't." Said a female's voice from beyond the door. Rin turned around as the door opened. A young archer wearing a brown piettra outfit and a rather under leveled brown feather hat, which covered most of her black Bridget styled hair, walked in carrying bandages. Her skin was tanned, and her eyes yellow. Hideval gulped down and shook his head._

"_I don't what! I'm going to kill that thing if it's the last thing I do!" He yelled at the bowman._

_The girl shook her head and gently pushed Hideval back to the bed. "You need to rest. And you two, out. I need to change his bandages." She ordered the two sins. Rin mumbled something about showoff before leaving and Dan tipped his hat so to speak at Hideval as he left._

"_Now, off with it." She said doing something with the bandages Hideval didn't recognize._

"_Off with what?" He asked her crossing his arms over his chest angrily._

"_I can't give you new bandages with that starlight on." She answered simply sitting on the chair waiting now._

"_Oh… Right." He said removing only the top of his starlight, leaving the bottom on. _

"_Why'd you help me anyway…? Umm, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." he said to the archer. She wasn't carrying a weapon so her class was outright obvious to him._

H+H

Hideval: She wasn't carrying a weapon, so her class was outright obvious? What the hell?!

Duel: Just a grammatical error. .

Hideval: Well fix it!

Duel: Fine…

Hideval: Wow… No rock…

Duel: Everything gets old after awhile. D:

Hideval: Thank God… -hit with rock- WHAT THE HELL?!

Duel: But ebil as I am, I will wear that joke out till I die. :3

Hideval: Bastard… Anyway, Cerdwin was the only character introduced that chapter. So we'll move onto Chapter 3. Yet again, only one character. One however was referenced to. But I'll get to her introduction, later.

_Rin stepped forward looking for any hint of white to signify a cleric's presence. She looked down to no avail and up she only saw a Zombie Lupin snacking on a banana. "Odd… No one's here… Think the Wizard tricked us?" She asked looking at Dan. However, Dan wasn't standing where he was before. "Dan?"_

_Rin searched around, but it was too dark to see anything. "… Dan, this isn't funny…" She said, her voice frightened. She felt eyes on her back from above. Looking up she was several Zombie Lupins looking at her, their faces illuminated by their halos, making them seen even more grotesque. She fell back onto her back side, looking at the beast in fear. The first jumped down to attack her, and she screamed in fright, covering her eyes with both arms._

"_Holy Arrow!" Yelled a female's voice from above. Several holy arrows shot into the Zombie Lupins above Rin, killing, them, and the one about to land on Rin. She uncovered her face as she looked at the Lupins. The arrows dissipated and the Zombies fell to their sides defeated. Dan landed next to Rin with a Cleric at tow. "Is she alright?" Asked the Cleric._

"_I didn't know she screamed like such a girl, but yeah she's okay." Dan mocked Rin with a broad grin, earning a slap to the face._

"_WHERE'D YOU GO!" She yelled at the assassin, standing up without his help._

"_Ow…" He rubbed his red cheek as he stood as well. "I thought she might be at the very bottom, where they come in the largest numbers. So I left. I thought you were following." He said leaving his throbbing cheek alone now._

_Rin ignored him and looked at the Cleric. She was quite the sight, a beautiful body and face, the body being humbled by the red moonlight she wore, and her white Guilitan made her seem taller than she was. She too wore Blue moon earrings, but it was the Lama Staff that showed how strong she really was. That and the multiple Holy Arrows that laid five Zombie Lupins to waste. Her black Naomi jet hair barely showed under her guilitan and her skin was indeed tanned. The only thing illuminating the group was the pulsating Mystic Shield she carried._

"_You're Hamina?" Asked Rin, thankful the darkness hid her blush. She felt so embarrassed about the scream and in front of a stranger too. She crossed her arms over her chest to put a small, if insignificant, barrier between her and Hamina._

_The Cleric smiled and nodded. "Yup. I'm a Hamina Esper. Dan says Hid's in trouble?" _

H+H

Rin: -blushing- Did you have to include the screaming part?!

Hideval: Yes. Yes I did. Anyway, the character introduced is Hamina Esper, my sister, The Cleric. She gets her own story, so if you want to know about her, look forward to it there.

Duel: Actually… That's on hiatus. So I can finish this.

Hideval: Wonderful. Do I have to explain?

Duel: No, you're just going over the characters. No need to overdo things.

Hideval: You did that the second you made this story… Now you have seven in the works.

Duel: I can switch to Golems instead of rocks. You like Golems don't you?

Hideval: Eep! -Hides-

Duel: Rin take over while I find that Golem.

Rin: … Right…. Well, since Hamina was at the END of the Chapter, we'll be going into Chapter 4. This chapter has FOUR characters introduced. And since they come in pairs, only two passages for each. 3 Yay. First are Mez Oryou, and Renon Esper. Lets watch shall we?

H+H

"_Well that's bothersome, ain't it?" said someone from behind the group. When Hideval turned to look, he couldn't believe what he saw. A mage stood there, carrying the Kage Staff, wearing a black oriental fury coat and hat. He wore on his feet dark neli shoes, and his hands were covered by dark sages. He wore rose earrings as well. His eyes were covered by his blue antagonist hair. He tossed each member of the group an Elinia Scroll._

"_Not often you see kids like you down here." He mocked walking over. Next to him was a blonde girl, who Dan apparently recognized._

"_You're from Monkey Forest!" Dan said pointing at the girl._

"_So are you!" She yelled back pointing at him in the same manner. She giggled at her own antics and waved. "Name of Mez. Mez Oryou. Nice meeting you… Again." She said to Dan._

"_I expected you to travel to that new continent Renon…" Hamina said standing up and walking to the fire mage. "Also, I'm not a kid when I'm THREE years older than you…" She said stressing the age gap._

_Hideval looked at the obviously powerful fire mage with an awed look. "RENON! You, you, you…. You're…"_

"_Yeah, I'm a fast learner." He said with an ever present smile on his face. "Sorry I couldn't help. Came just as you zapped it."_

H+H

Hideval: Good, we skipped the Golem… Don't want to live that over…

Rin: Oh? Well then…

H+H

"_What can I say; I didn't see it coming… Although I do see that…" She said meekly using what seemed like all her strength to point to Hideval's opposite side. He turned his head to look in the direction and found an odd sight before him. A Golem likes he's never seen, Half Dark, half regular golem, with three eyes total. It was also twice as large as any Golem Hideval has ever seen. He grabbed into his pack for his Petal Staff but all he felt was his old Wizard Staff. "The hell!" He looked back at the spot he landed and saw his Petal Staff laying there, useless without its user._

"_Oh joy." He muttered as the golem wrapped its fingers around him and picked him up of the ground. It obviously wasn't going easy on him, with the crushing Hideval's bones and all. Hideval couldn't even scream as it nearly finished its job. He looked down at Rin and saw the golem was picking up its foot, and was about to brought it down hard on both of Rin's legs, causing her to scream in pain._

_Whatever Hideval felt; anger, sadness, or just pure rage; it was tearing out of his back. The Mixed Golem roared as Hideval glowed with an eerie white light. The Golem's hand shattered as brilliant white wings burst out of Hideval's back. They beat to keep him floating in the air as the Golem stumbled back, and off of Rin. Hideval had no idea what was happening, but he wasn't about to let it stop him. He swooped down and grabbed his Petal Staff, and then landed next to Rin._

"_Cold Beam!" He yelled sending his ice spell at the golem. It hit it square in the face and made it tumble onto its back, struggling to get up. Hideval let his staff down next to him as he checked on Rin. They were safe… for the moment. It seemed the Golem couldn't get off its back, not without some trouble at least._

"_Rin? Rin are you okay?" Hideval said gently kneeling next to her, cradling her in his arms. She felt so soft... So warm... "Rin…Please say something. Please!" He pleaded, with tears running down his face. It seemed as if she was only sleeping. He laid her back down on the ground and set his ear to her chest. It was faint, but the heart was beating. He gulped as he looked back at the golem which was back on its feet. "You… BASTARD!" He yelled getting back up, his staff glowing along with himself. The staff's shape began to change, and when it stopped glowing, Hideval was holding a Hall Staff in his hands. "The hell?" He asked as the Golem charged at the two of them._

_Thinking only of his fallen companion, Hideval jumped in between the rushing Golem and Rin. He gulped as he began to cast his Cold Beam, but was interrupted by three cries._

"_Holy Arrow!"_

"_Lucky Seven!"_

"_Arrow Bomb!"_

_The golems couldn't handle a direct hit from an arrow of pure light, two supercharged steelies, and an explosive arrow. It fell back and Hideval decided to make sure it wouldn't get up. "Thunder Bolt!" He yelled, his staff glowing a bright yellow. An electric orb formed above the golem and it watched in horror as its end zapped into its chest. This last electrical surge was enough to make the golem shatter completely, never to be heard from again._

_Dan, Cerdwin, and Hamina ran over, as Hideval's wings began receding into his back, which was even more painful that the golem crushing him. Hamina knelt next to Rin as Cerdwin and Dan caught Hideval before he fell to the ground._

H+H

Rin: … You did that… For me?

Hideval: Since this whole thing isn't canon she will forget! DUEL MAKE HER FORGET!

Duel: Why? It makes for an interesting plot point. :3

Hideval: DUEL!

Duel: Fine fine. Abra kadabra!

Rin: -falls unconscious-

Hideval: Thank you!

Duel: -Wonders if Hideval will figure out he just made her faint-

Hideval: Anyway, moving on. The next pair we meet is a rather odd one… But you should know them well. As one half is more popular than Duel could've dreamed.

Duel: Seriously. Who knew everyone would love the homicidal maniac?

Hideval: I know… And why not me?

Duel: …

Hideval: Right right, passage being put up…

H+H

"_Hehe. Lookie, lookie Talon. We got a sighting on Michael." Said an overly excited Chief Bandit. His Pireta ensemble made him seem less threatening than he was, and his Dragon's Tail glowed eerily in the dim light of the forest, with his black catalyst hair looming behind him._

"_Calm down Jevan… We need to inform Let of this." Said Talon, the Hermit he was allied with, opening a cell phone. He wore a dark Katinas, a very rare piece of clothing, along with a dark canal hood. His Casters was very intimidating with the golden dragon twirling around it. The phone rang twice before a craggily voice answer._

_**Hello…**_

"_Let. We spotted one of them. What do you want us to do?"_

_**Keep testing him… See if hes worth our efforts. Let loose the mother. That should catch their attention.**__ Then the phone went dead, showing the other end hung up._

"_What'd he say? What'd he say? Can we kill him? Can we PLEEEEASE?" Pleaded the Chief Bandit, eager to bloody up his cutter just thinking about it._

"_He wants Mushmom out. Maybe that'll give them a run for their money… Hehehe." Laughed the Hermit evilly as he opened a Henesys scroll. Jevan let out an audible whine but followed suit, disappointed at the lack of blood shed…_

H+H

Hideval: Jevan and Talon! It remains to be seen if they have last names.

Duel: TO BE CONTINUED! D:

Hideval: We still have one character left…

Duel: I know, I meant about Jevan and Talon.

Hideval: Oh… Right… Well anyway, now we're up to chapter Six. Chapter five didn't have many new characters. Only Grendel, and you should know who he is. Anyway, to MOLEY!

Duel: Actually Moley was in Chapter five.

H+H

_Mez tried pulling along the giant bag holding the potions she had just bought as a Crusader came in to get himself some potions. He noticed she wasn't moving it even an inch._

"_How many potions do you have in there…?" he asked walking over, equipping his Blue Screamer over his back._

_Mez looked up with a curious look and simply blinked. "What?"_

_The Crusader pointed at the bag, using the same face as Dan did earlier. Not that he knew he was receiving it when he tripped onto his own face._

_Mez followed his finger and saw her bag. "Oh this! I just like stocking up on potions as much as possible!" She said cheerily trying to pull it along. "I'm Mez by the by." She said as she gained an inch. "AHA! PROGRESS! Mez Oryou." She finished her name after her outburst._

_This is a strange one… Thought the Crusader nodding his head in response. "Moley. Simple, right?" He said picking up her bag with relative ease. "Where do you need it taken to?" he asked simply. Mez blinked in surprise as he did the good deed without waiting for her to ask._

"_Um… Grendel-sama's." She said, referring to her lodging. And with that he was out the door, and despite the heavy load, light on his feet getting to The Magical Library. "Hey wait up!" She yelled teleporting after the kindly warrior. She wondered why so many mages made fun of warriors. They seemed nice…_

H+H

Hideval: After Chapter Six, I can't tell who's more of an idiot, Mez or Moley.

Duel: coming from the one who is staring down a Chief Bandit and Hermit, as well as a Mushmom alone.

Hideval: Not my choice…

Duel: Right, well. Carry off Rin' limp body. I can take it from here.

Hideval: … Right, fine. –drags Rin out- See ya'll around!

Duel: Well, now that that's over and done with, I'm ready for people to kill me! D Sorry, I needed a break from the story and this was the best way. At least, the best way to update and such at the same time as tell you all characters and review the story. Anywho, a little rerun.

-Hideval Esper – Main character 1, Ice Mage

-Rin Migyn – Main Character 2, Assassin

-Daniel Woods – Hid's best friend, Assassin

-Cerdwin Sayumi – Main Character 3, Hunter

-Hamina Esper – Hid's oldest sibling, Cleric

-Renon Esper – The middle Esper sibling, Fire Mage

-Mez Oryou – Renon's special lady, Lightning Mage

-Moley – The stupidly charming knight in shining armor, Crusader

-Jevan – Insane little bugger, Hermit

-Talon – Jevan's keeper, Chief Bandit

There we go! Also, one last thing. The next intermission in Six Chapters will be hosted by a different pair. Hideval and Rin are all nice and dandy, but they can be a bit… unreliable. I swear. Anywho, here are the possibilities.

1) Jevan and Talon: The creepy duo themselves. They might be fun for the next one.

2) Renon and Hamina: The Eldest Esper Siblings! Say that ten times fast! No really.

3) Mez and Moley: Interesting pair, don't you think?

4) Dan and Cerdwin: THE VOICES OF REASON! The only /apparently/ sane ones in the initial four.

Please vote for who you would like to see in the next INTERMISSION.

Now review and leave your votes:D I'll take note of each vote at the beginning of each chapter. If you don't wish to review, you can contact me any other way you wish, (so long as its legal) to vote.

Anyway, the next update WILL be a chapter. So look forward to it. I would put a heart, but they don't use those little arrow signs. Shame. So you get a THREE!

3


End file.
